No me abandones
by Spillow
Summary: Los reencuentros siempre son emotivos ¿no?.. o al menos eso es lo que creía Dawn tras ver el reencuentro entre su hermana y los dos vampiros despues de la destrucion en Sunnydale y en fin de W&H, pero cuando los reencuentros no son deseados no es lo mismo
1. Proposiciones peligrosas

1. Proposiciones peligrosas

Dawn subía las escaleras seguida de un joven de la misma edad o no mucho mayor que ella, era feliz desde que había descubierto que Spike estaba vivo que no había muerto en Sunnydale que gran parte del peligro había acabado y que quizás podrían empezar a tener una vida un poco mas normal, nunca seria normal del todo ya que vivía con dos vampiros con alma una cazadora y una bruja pero bueno para ella eso era lo mas normal del mundo

Dawn miro hacia atrás donde estaba el chico que seguía con su rostro serio pero cuando notaba que le estaba mirando le sonreía con dulzura, le recordaba a alguien pero no acababa de ver a quien, a diferencia de los chicos de su edad el era muy reservado incluso misterioso, hablaba poco y casi siempre se mantenía alejado de cualquier persona, por alguna razón solo con ella había hablado y ella se sentía tan bien con el al igual que el que por envidia de las otras chicas solo quería estar con ella

No lo había dicho pero era guapo, su pelo revuelto y castaño, sus ojos celestes, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo atlético y de estatura normal le hacia destacar entre muchos, pero todos esos rasgos le eran tan familiares

- Dean…. ¿te ocurre algo? – Dawn se había parado cuando había llegado delante de la puerta de su habitación, y es que su amigo seguía permaneciendo en silencio no es que fuera extraño ya lo había dicho no era hablador pero, con ella hablaba un poco mas y mas si estaban solos

Dean negó con la cabeza pero su mirada no para como si buscara algo a alguien

- Entonces…

- Eres la hermana de la cazadora

- Dawn dio un paso hacia atrás apartándose de el y chocando con la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos estaba clavados en el un poco con miedo y otro poco por la curiosidad – ¿Co… como lo has sabido?

Dean simplemente trago saliva y movió la boca pero en ningún momento salio sonido de allí

-¿Eres un vampiro? - Dawn sintió como todo empezaba encajar, el porque sabia tanto de historia, el porque nunca le había visto comer nada sólido, el porque de su palidez y el porque de esa sensación que le transmitía cada vez que estaba con el… era una sensación de peligro y a la vez de tranquilidad eso solo le había pasado con Ángel y Spike, peor había algo que no entendía como es que podía ir a clase como ella sin arder en el intento

- Si… pero tengo alma, no… no me he alimentado nunca de ningún ser humano

- Pero… peor como puedes ser un vampiro, te he visto salir el sol….

- levantado la mano y mostrando un anillo con un tipo de piedra verde – Esta pequeña joya me protege

- Dawn dio un paso en frente y miro el anillo que le mostraba, no era gran cosa era un simple anillo con una pequeña piedra, pero esa piedra brillaba y ella no podía apartar la vista de allí parecía como si le hipnotizara poco a poco dirigí su mano hacia el anillo y toco la piedra y también la piel fría de Dean eso es lo que le hizo salir de ese trance – Lo siento yo – abrió la puerta de su habitación, el miedo que un principio le había dado el saber el secreto de Dean se esfumo y con una pequeña sonrisa volvía a la normalidad, como si esto nunca hubiera pasado – entramos o si no pareceremos dos tontos en medio del pasillo

- Si… - Dean miro hacia atrás, donde la oscuridad invadía las escaleras, algo le hacia sentir que aquí no estaría seguro y no porque fuera casa de la cazadora precisamente, entro al cuarto de Dawn, vio que ella estaba detrás de la puerta y la cerraba al entrar el – Dawn yo quería pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho que era… que era un vampiro, no sabia como… decírtelo, en fin quería decírtelo… pero no sabia como

- No te preocupes… yo siento haber reaccionado así, en fin tendría de estar acostumbrada a la presencia de vampiros en esta casa y mas cuando noto que son pacíficos

- ¿Pacíficos?... ¿acostumbrada?... ¿vives con vampiros?

- Si, con dos por ser exactos… pero tranquilo los dos tienen alma, ¿por cierto como conseguiste el anillo?

- Dean empezó a notar como el miedo empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo… - Me… me lo dio, me lo dio… no lo recuerdo – Dean miro a Dawn esperando que se lo creyera

- No importa, - acercándose a el y besándole Dean no tardo en corresponderla pero poco a poco sus brazos fueron rodeándola y acercándola a el quería notar su cuerpo quería oír su corazón latir añoraba tanto ese sonido esa, poco a poco se separaron cuando Dawn necesito respirar de nuevo pero sus cabezas seguían tocándose frente con frente

- Me gustas Summers

- Dawn sonrío, definitivamente era feliz todo iba bien nada podía salir mal, Buffy lo entendería – A mi también me gustas… - iba a decir su apellido pero se dio cuenta que lo desconocía, nunca había oído como se llamaba incluso la profesora lo llamaba simplemente por su nombre - … Dean – se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue mas corto ya que Dawn se aparto, al recordar algo que hacia tiempo que quería saber –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- acariciándose la mejilla – Nada, solo es que… ¿me morderías?

- Dean se aparto de ella como si quemara – No… nunca, nunca me he alimentado de sangre humana y menso de ti Dawn te quiero no te daría un castigo como este

- No quiero decir que me convirtieras, quiero decir si morderías… como un referente para los demás que te pertenezco

- ¿Como sabes esto?

- He leído muchos libros… ya sabes ser la hermana de la cazadora te da el privilegio de poder saber algo mas de lo sobre natural ¿lo harías?

- Solo si tú quisieras

- Quiero

- Pero como lo sabes no me conoces… no s…

- poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que callara – Quiero – mostrando su cuello

- Dean se fue acercando ahora en el cuello de Dawn sabia que era una licuara que estaba haciendo mal que iban demasiado deprisa pero algo le impulsaba hacerlo y notaba que ella lo deseaba igual que el

- Confío en ti – Dawn ya notaba el aliente caliente de Dean y aunque sabia que lo que hacia quizás era un error quería hacerlo quería dejar de vivir a la sombra de Buffy en las prohibiciones que su hermana le hacia quería tomar su propias decisiones y ese era su momento

- Lo se – sus dientes ya rozaban la piel de Dawn cuando se aturo y giro la cabeza al oír la puerta de la calle cerrarse, no tardo demasiado en oír unas voces y alguna que otra risa, y menos tardo en reconocer a dos de esas voces pero solo una le producía…miedo, inseguridad, nervios, quería volver a verlo, peor a la vez quería huir porque sabia que si el lo veía lo mataría como se lo dijo la ultima vez que se vieron – Ten… tengo que irme… -

- Pe… pero –

- Lo siento pero tengo que irme, no te preocupes acabaremos lo de hoy – besándola por ultima vez hoy abrió la ventana y salto pocos segundos después la puerta se abría para revelar a Buffy

- Dawn… ¿estas bien?

- Dawn cerro la ventana y miro a Buffy sus mejillas aun estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada cualquiera hubiera pensado que había estado corriendo todo el rato - Si, si ¿por?

- Nada como te veo… olvídalo, hemos traído la cena ¿baja?

- Si… - Dawn siguió a su hermana camino a la cocina, estuvieron hablando mientras oían como Ángel y Spike se volvían pelear y Willow y Xander intentaban poner orden, ya no es que se pelearan porque se odiasen ya no era esos su problemas del pasado habían sido resueltas o eso es lo que decían, ahora se peleaban porque lo necesitaban eran como niños como hermanos que aunque se apreciaran siempre se estaban peleando

Continuara…

Bueno espero que os guste


	2. ¿Que sientes?

2. ¿Qué sientes?

Dawn permaneció alejada de todo lo que ocurría en la mesa solo reía cuando los demás reían aunque no supiera el porque de esas risas, quizás se estaban riendo de ella y por no escucharles se ria de si misma, le era igual… lo único que tenia en su cabeza era a Dean, como se le había ocurrido pedirle eso, porque ese deseo de ser mordida, ¿Por qué con el?.. Estando con el, tenia esa sensación de familiaridad que tanto le gustaba, sonrío mentalmente y es que cada vez se parecía más a su hermana ya que no era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por un vampiro…

Quería hacer muchas preguntas y a la vez ninguna, sobre todo a los dos vampiros que estaban en frente suyo, tenia curiosidad el porque ellos comían igual que ella dejando aparte la sangre y Dean no, tenia curiosidad en el ritual de reclamación, ese ritual que había estado apunto de hacer… si es que se puede llamar ritual, tenia tanta curiosidad en referente a los vampiros con alma, tenia curiosidad por ese anillo, pero sabia que si hacia esas preguntas sospecharían y no era bueno que sospecharan… era mejor quedarse en la habitación y encerrarse con esas preguntas que le hacían enloquecer… pero y si Spike, el siempre ha sido mas tolerante con ella

- Spike…

- girándose – Dime enana

- iba a replicar a decirle que no le llamara enana, pero para que era Spike siempre por mucho que le digieras, haría lo que quería eso es lo que siempre le había gustado de el - ¿Puedes venir? Quiero preguntarte algo – mirando a su alrededor cuando noto varias miradas contemplándola – en privado

- Eeeh… -mirando a los demás y encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sigue a Dawn en dirección a las habitaciones – al menos me libro de lavar los platos – viendo como Dawn entra en su cuarto, miro hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie les había seguido aunque ya lo sabia, sabia que si querían escuchar esperarían a que el estuviera mucho mas lejos y aun así el sabría que están allí, entro en el cuarto de Dawn y cerro la puerta vio que estaba asentada encima de la cama y le siguió sentándose a su lado envolviéndose entre la oscuridad y el silencio algo que para el era lo mas normal, dejando aparte el silencio claro - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eres un vampiro

- Noooo – poniéndose una mano en el pecho con cara de sorpresa –…no me digas estas cosas tan repentinamente, se me podría parar el corazón

- sonriendo – Ya lo tienes parado

- Oh si es verdad – riendo – bueno dime enana, porque me has traído aquí, aparte, para decirme que soy un vampiro

- Pues… quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo es ser vampiro?

- Uufff…, yo no se q… esa es una pregunta mas para Ángel, yo no se que decirte Dawn, ser vampiro es… es mejor que se lo preguntes a Ángel, yo simplemente te confundiría y tu hermana me mataría

- No… quiero que me lo digas tu… quiero que me digas como es ser un vampiro, y quiero que lo hagas tu, porque si no, solo pensaran que estoy tramando algo y nada funcionara

- ¿Qué tiene de funcionar Dawn?

- Nada… - acercándose mas a Spike – tu simplemente dime que es ser un vampiro, que te inspira, tienes mas de un siglo como vampiro algo me puedes decir - mirándole a los ojos – por favor lo necesito

- tragando saliva, no sabia lo que tramaba pero lo sabría mientras le daría lo que quería – Ser vampiro al principio es la liberación de todo aquello que como humano tenias miedo de hacer, no querías hacer o no era correcto hacer, no tienes los remordimientos que toda la vida te a seguido cuando has hecho algo mal… en fin no tienes alma, no tienes sentimientos…

- Ecepto tu

- … Yo no soy una excepción Dawn, los sentimientos que tenia antes no son los mismo que tengo ahora… si era distinto a los demás, quería a mi madre después de que Dru me mordiera, la amaba con todo mi ser…, pero lo que comprendía cuando era humano, que todo ser vivo tiene un principio y un final y eso se tiene de respectarse, se borro de mi mente creando un monstruo al intentar hacer que mi madre fuera como yo… los sentimientos que sentimos cuando no tenemos alma no son los mismos, y eso al cabo de los años lo añoras al igual que sentir como late tu corazón, la necesidad de coger aire, el volver a tener la piel a una temperatura normal y dejar de sentir siempre ese frío que recorre todo nuestro cuerpo, el ver el sol y dejar de vivir en la oscuridad, el volver a ser una persona normal… no te negare que el tener los privilegios que nos dan al ser vampiros es de agradecer, ahora no sabría vivir sin ellos… pero si durante unos segundos pudiera volver a ser humano pudiera volver a sentir todas esas sensaciones que sentí y pudiera volver a reflejarme en un espejo al final del día… quizás aprendería hacerlo

- Entonces ser vampiro esta bien hasta cierto punto

- Esta bien… hasta que recuperas un alma, te enamoras y poco a poco vez como ella va envejeciendo y tu sigues igual pareciendo un chico de veinticuatro años ha sabiendas que algún día ella morirá y tu seguirás allí llorando su perdida, porque sabes que si no te matas tu nadie lo ara - la imagen que hasta ahora tenia calda de Dawn se empezaba a difuminar y es que le había echo recordar algo que hacia tiempo que no pensaba

- ¿Estas bien?

- Eeeh – frotándose los ojos, para hacer desaparecer las ganas de llorar – si, si es solo que… Dawn los vampiros somos malos, vivimos de la sangre sea humana o animal, esperamos que algún idiota venga a nosotros para así podernos alimentarnos… quizás Ángel y yo no nos alimentemos de sangre humana pero lo hacemos de animal… mientras bebemos esa sangre nuestro demonio interior grita en nuestro interior, reclamando las ansias sangre que tiene… las ansias de beber directamente de alguna persona, pero nuestra alma lo retiene durante cuando nadie lo sabe…

- Pero tenéis un ritual que tras dejar vuestra mordedura patente a la persona a la que amáis, es símbolo de amor eterno… quedáis atados hasta la eternidad, que os permanecéis el uno al otro, si no tenéis sentimientos sin alma como es…

- No es lo mismo, somos animales… ese ritual es peligroso Dawn, eso no es amor es… es necesidad innecesaria, y demasiado peligroso para ser amor, sobre todo si un vampiro ata a un humano

- Tu lo…

- Nunca… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- encogiéndose de hombros – Curiosidad – bostezando – ufff me esta entrando el sueño… - besándole en la mejilla – gracias por contármelo

- levantándose de la cama y hiendo hacia la puerta no sin antes girarse con un pequeña sonrisa – Vigila… vale enana

- Lo are… Aaah Spike no se lo digas a n…

- No lo are, buenas noches

- Buenas noches Spike

Continuará

Espero que os guste


	3. Durmiendo

3. Durmiendo

Spike bajo por las escaleras, pensando en la pequeña conversación que Dawn y el habían tenido, a que venia ese repentino interés hacia los vampiros y porque le había preguntado por la reclamación, sabia que le había dicho que no diría nada pero… no, no lo diría quería que su amistad siguiera y que no se sintiera insegura a su lado, en fin ya le iría vigilando

Tenia ganas de salir de casa, sentir el frío aire del anochecer y quizás disfrutar un poco del silencio aunque realmente nunca le había gustado el silencio a veces era de agradecer, salio por la puerta de atrás que daba el patio, la casa ya estaba a oscuras y es que mañana era un día como otros todos al trabajo… Ángel y el habían abierto otro centro de investigación y bueno no es que les fuera mal, ahora casi todo el mundo sabia que en la noche se escondía todo aquello que de pequeños les daba miedo o curiosidad… mientras pensaba en sus cosas noto como el suelo del porche bajo sus pies, no llevaba zapatos cuando estaba en casa nunca había llevado zapatos y no era el único, su mente estaba perdida en el recuerdo

- Hola

- Spike se giro para mirar en el lugar mas oscuro del porche una pequeña silueta se movía hacia el, la podía ver con claridad - Hola…

- ¿Ya estas libre?..

- Si… tu hermana tenia unos problemas con un trabajo de historia – abrazándola por la cintura cuando se puso delante de el, ninguno de los dos se miraban los dos miraban hacia el cielo estrellado, quizás buscando una respuesta

- Te eche de menos, cuando… cuando… paso lo de Sunnydale, me odie a mi misma por haberte dejado allí

- No me dejaste yo te lo pedí, si te hubiera visto morir aunque fuera junto mi, si tu hubiera visto sufrir, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca…

- Pero tu…

- Y por cierto… - sonriendo – te creí

- ¿Qué?.. lo hiciste – sonriendo mirando las estrellas durante toda esta conversación no se habían mirado era mejor para hablar de ese tema - … lo dije en serio, los sentimientos que te dije allí abajo fueron reales, no lo supe cuando esta allí abajo, hacia tiempo que lo sabia pero me negaba a admitirlos, no podía… no podía volver a repetir todo… y ahora aquí me tienes como el principio… pero si me creíste porque me dijiste que…

- Porque si te hubiera dicho que yo también lo hacia que te creía te hubieras empeñado en sacarme de allí o en quedarte, simplemente preferí mentirte y aunque te hiciera sufrir sabia que no ibas a morir… saliste del instituto ¿no?.. cogiste el autocar, estas viva… ese era mi regalo, saber que estabas viva

- Y el mío es verte otra vez… vivo

- No estoy vivo luv

- No, no lo estas pero estas aquí, como si nunca te hubieras ido, creí que nunca mas te volvería a ver

- Y apunto estuvo a punto de pasar, cuando la batalla de los Ángeles

- Ese es otro punto, porque no me llamasteis… hubiera venido, os hubiera ayudado, porque no me llamaste

- Porque para ti, yo estaba muerto… y quería que creyeras esto hasta que todo el peligro acabara, porque quería verte vivir lejos de la muerte

- Nunca podré vivir lejos de la muerte

- Mientras yo este aquí intentare que si - besándole en el pelo mientras quedaba impregnado del aroma que desprendía ese olor a vainilla que tanto había echado de menos, pero ese olor ya no le transmitía ese sentimiento, las cosas habían cambiado tanto –

- Normalmente cuando alguien tiene un amante, intenta esconderlo de su pareja no lo muestra delante de todos y mas si viven en la misma casa – la voz oculta en la oscuridad rompió los pocos segundos de silencio que había habido

Buffy y Spike se giraron a la vez para mirar en el rincón del porche donde había mas oscuridad, Buffy simplemente vio la oscuridad pero sabia que estaba allí había hablado, Spike vio la oscuridad pero no la misma oscuridad de Buffy el podía ver al propietario de la voz, hacia un rato que sabia que estaba allí, y el lo sabia… no podía ser menos, hacia mas de un siglo que se conocían y los dos se conocían demasiado bien, habían sido enemigos, amigos y familia bueno quizás familia siempre lo habían sido el le enseño todo lo que Dru tenia de enseñarle y quizás le enseño mas de lo que otro hubiera echo

- Ángelus… tú nunca te partas de la oscuridad ¿verdad?

- Y tú tampoco de mi chica - dando unos pasos para que Buffy lo pudiera ver

Buffy y Spike se separaron, y dieron la espalda a las estrellas que habían estado mirando para mirar al recién llegado, Buffy beso los labios de Ángel como si hiciera tiempo que no lo hacia, eran besos dulces pero apasionados y es que nunca creyó que su corazón volviera a latir tan fuerte por el pero allí estaba besándolo como si nunca lo hubiera echo y es que lo quería, realmente lo quería no había sido un primer amor era su amor, y pasase lo que pasase no lo dejaría volver a irse porque estaba enamorada, porque lo quería porque era Ángel

- sonriendo – Esto esta mejor… - dándole un beso rápido – Spike – poniéndole una mano en el hombro

- A mi no me beses…

- Ya te gustaría

- No creas

Buffy miro de un lado al otro, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, pero en vez de seguir la pelota, seguía la voz de los dos hombres que mas amo, y es aunque ella hubiera buscado el amor en un chico normal, no lo había encontrado ni con Riley no con nadie y es que a ella le atraía lo prohibido lo difícil lo incorrecto la fuerza, Riley se lo dijo y tenia razón

- Siempre con la ultima palabra ¿no?

- sonriendo – Pues… si

- Willy…

- Liam…

- Buffy suspiro y es que sabia que ya volvían a pelearse… como niños pero a pelearse, poniendo una mano en el pecho de cada uno para separarlos – Parar… parecéis niños de parvulario – mirándolos – si no os lleváis bien no os daré ninguna galleta

- Eh no nos trates como niños

- sonriendo – Pues no os comportéis como tal, parece mentida que los dos tengas más de cien años

- sonriendo – Lo que parece mentida que aun estemos tan buenos, - mirando a Ángel – bueno que yo este tan bueno, tu te has engordado

- Eh…

- Voy a por una galleta – entrado en la casa antes de que Ángel pudiera replicar

- No es verdad – agarrándole de la cintura a la vez que Buffy pone los brazos sobre sus hombros

- ¿El que? – mirándolo

- Que me engordado…

- besándolo – Creía que no te afectaba lo que te decía

- Y no lo hace – besándola

Spike empezó a silbar esa melodía estúpida que había oído en algún anuncio que ni siquiera recordaba… simplemente estaba silbando una melodía que le hacia sonreír…

- No puedes dormir luv – poniendo un vaso de sangre al microondas junto otro de leche –

- acabando de bajar las escaleras – No… como has hecho para…

- El olor es inconfundible… además que red eres mujer de costumbres, ya llevas dos noches levantándote mas o menos a la misma hora a tomar un vaso de leche

- Y tu llevas dos noches haciéndome compañía… ¿esta es la tercera?

- Eso parece…

- Willow abrió el congelador y cogió un bote grande de helado de chocolate, luego fue al cajón y cogió dos cucharitas…, le gustaba esta tradición llevaban tres días igual y parecía que esto iría por largo, nunca creyó que tendría esa complicidad con Spike… - ¿Ya has hablado con Dawn?

- sacando las tazas del microondas, y empezando a andar en dirección al comedor donde les esperaba el sofá y alguna que otra película – Si…

- siguiéndole – Y…

- Y esta bien, solo tenia unas dudas con un trabajo de historia

- Has engañado a Buffy con eso - sentándose en el sofá junto con Spike

- Si… - cogiendo el mando a distancia y encendiendo la tele… no se atrevía a mirar a Willow en poco tiempo lo conocía bastante bien, así que lo mejor era hacer zapping, haber si encontraba alguna película que valiera la pena

- No me…

- No se lo he prometido

- Y tu nunca rompes una promesa

- Cuando es una promesa echa por la pequeña de los Summers – mirándola – no

- ¿Estará bien?

- La vigilare, si me veo apurado te lo diré… además de que no tengo nada claro así que antes de levantar sospechas prefiero… "vigilarla"

- Quieres espiarla

- Eeeh… he dicho "vigilarla"…

- poniéndole la mano en cima de la suya para que no cambiara de canal – Esta película me gusta

- Queeee… pero si es de esas románticas q…

- Eeeh tu no me cuentas tu secreto, y lo acepto… recompénsame con dejarme ver la peli

- Esta bien… pero cuando empieza hacerme la manicura y arreglarme el pelo, clávame una estaca

- Echo – sonriendo mientras se pone una chuchara llena de helado de chocolate en la boca al igual que hacia Spike

La película se había acabado y estaban viendo otra… bueno mas bien el estaba viendo otra, Willow se había quedado dormida, su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho, Spike acaricio el suave pelo de ella que aunque estuvieran en la pura oscuridad aun brillaba… como siempre y para no romper la regla, cuando estaba en uno de los mejores momentos para el, desde que empezó su relación de amistad con Willow, el móvil sonó… lo cogió lo mas rápido que pudo, en ningún momento miro la pantalla su mirada solamente estaba puesta en esa pelirroja que siempre o casi siempre había dado un boto de confianza hacia el, no se había despertado simplemente se había movido un poco, pero su cabeza se mantenía en el mismo lugar, descansado sobre su pecho, un pecho muerto como todo el

- Si…-

- Spiky cariño… ¿Dónde estas?

- frunciendo el seño odiaba ese diminutivo, lo odiaba mas que osito rubio -En… en casa… ¿y tu?

- Pues en el bar que habíamos quedado… ¿te habías olvidado?

- Lo siento… yo, lo siento Megan, yo…

- Ya es la segunda vez Spiky, vuelves a estar con esa pelirroja…. Te quiere apartar de mi, vi como me miraba, me odia lo se… no preguntes como porque son cosas de mujeres

- Pues serás la única mujer que lo nota…

- Spiky…

- Es Spike… con e final

- Esta bien, esta bien… pero yo solo te digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es que ella me odia, y que tu pasas demasiado horas con ella también, soy yo tu chica no esa bru…

- Vigila lo que dices Megan – sonriendo a notar que Willow estaba despierta y intentaba disimular – te lo dije una vez

- De acuerdo, veo que voy estas de mal humor… - fingiendo o intentado fingir que llora – mañana hablamos

- Tomate unas copas a mi salud… adiós – no dejo que ella se despidiera que ya había colgado, miro hacia Willow otra vez y le retiro un poco de flequillo que le tapaba los ojos – Buenas noches Will – poniendo la cabeza en el brazo del sofá

- sonriendo al verse pillada - Tu también William

No tardaron demasiado en quedarse dormidos, y es que descansar al lado de un amigo era lo mejor que había si sentías algo, mas allá de la amistad no lo sabia, el tenia novia

Ángel entro en el salón al oír la tele, sonrío al ver a los dos durmiendo, el la abrazaba y ella tenia su cabeza descansado en el pecho de el… parecían una pareja de novios que se había quedado dormida en el sofá después de un largo día, cogió una manta y los tapo a los dos, aunque Spike no sentía ni el frío ni el calor ella si y además nunca iba mal que se preocupara por los dos… volvió hacer un vistazos a los dos amigos con una sonrisa en los labios y subía hacia las habitaciones donde seguro que le estaría esperando Buffy despierta al notar la ausencia de el

- Buenas noches chicos


	4. Secretos

4. Secretos

Spike fue el primero el despertar, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, hacia tiempo que no dormía con una mujer, nunca había dormido con Morgan, siempre se iba… poniendo como excusa que no quería que el amanecer lo pillara fuera de su casa, o otra pobre excusa… con la ultima chica que durmió fue con Buffy y de eso ya hacia un año, y ahora estaba igual que esa ultima vez, durmiendo con una amiga… sonrío al oír la palabra amiga, cuanto tiempo hacia que no la consideraba de esa manera, el sentía algo mas por ella… pero claro el día que descubrió esos sentimientos hacia ella se asusto y conoció a Morgan, una excusa perfecta por no hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, no puedo tener sentimientos hacia ella porque estoy con Morgan, como si eso funcionara…

Willow abrió los ojos, para al instante quedarse hipnotizada por el color celeste de los ojos de Spike, le estaba mirando con una sonrisa difícil de ver en el, esta sonrisa no tenia ironía ni burla, era una sonrisa de ¿gratitud?... una sonrisa verdadera, quizás del autentico William… mas de una vez había deseado conocer el autentico William, poco sabia de el… quería conocerlo, quería saber quien se escondía bajo el disfraz de vampiro, porque no dejaba de ser un disfraz que escondía su verdadero ser

- Buenos días red

- todo su cuerpo tembló al oír su voz – Hola… - sus labios se secaron y su mirada no se podía separar de la suya, tenia de decírselo, era el momento, se había peleado con su novia… vale eso quedaba de bruja aprovecharse de un momento así pero… de otra forma no se atrevía y ahora era el mejor momento, tenia miedo porque seguro que le diría que no o se reiría de ella o ni siquiera la tomaría en serio pero si no lo hacia siempre se quedaría con la duda – Spike

- ¿Si?

- Yo… quería… decirte que… -

- Buenos días – Xander bajaba las escaleras con su habitual sonrisa ajeno a todo lo que había a su entorno y es que muchas veces decía buenos días a una casa completamente vacía, desde que Anya había muerto en Sunnydale se tomaba la vida con otra filosofía, no vivía con el odio a los dos vampiros que le habían alejado de Buffy, ahora los veía como si fueran como el, además había conocido una chica, normal humana sin descendencia demoníaca pero con si conocimiento sobrehumano ya que su padre era parte de la nueva orden de vigilantes, mirando donde estaban Willow y Spike – vaya os habéis dormido en el sofá – viendo que lo miran con mala cara, cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de circunstancia, pues sabia que o bien los había despertado o que había interrumpido algo – os he despertado

- levantándose del sofá, la magia se había roto – No… es solo que aun estamos medio dormidos…

- siguiendo a Willow que iba hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno – Lo siento si… ya sabes

- Willow sonrío y es que Xander y Buffy sabían lo que estaba pasando y aunque en un primer momento Xander no lo acepto, luego con el paso de los días y después de comprobar que realmente todo había cambiado empezó a aceptarlo – No… te preocupes no has interrumpido nada, es solo que me hubiera estado todo el día allí sin hacer nada… pero sabes has llegado a tiempo porque el es mi amigo, y el ex de mi mejor amiga, no funcionaria, el esta con Morgan

- sonriendo – Con Morgan… si le digieras lo que te pasa la dejaría al segundo, eres mucho mejor que ella y Spike simplemente la tiene… dios sabe porque esta con ella…

- Supongo porque la quiere

- Ni de coña… Morgan es como Harmony, tu crees que en algún momento el amo a Harmony

- No lo se…

- No, no lo hizo, simplemente estaba allí con el… Morgan, no será ni como Dru ni como Buffy, pero quizás tu si, si te arriesgaras el te lo diría

- sonriendo – Yo no quiero ser como Dru

- riendo – Nadie quiere ser como Dru, - besándole en la mejilla – ni el quisiera ser como ella, pero la quería con todo… no se lo que impulse un vampiro amar sin alma, mira no hace mucho que apoyo a los chicos muertos…, pero las cosas cambian y quiero darles un boto de confianza… - sonriendo - pero si pierden su alma, me iré corriendo…

- Se lo he estado apunto de decir, antes de que tu llegaras

- Lo siento

- No, no lo sientas… me has ayudado

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues que en realidad no conozco a Spike, bueno si lo conozco, a quien no conozco es a William… y quiero conocerlo, quiero saber si tenia hermanos o que le paso a su padre o quiero que me diga como era su madre… lo único que se de ella es que el la ama, quiero saber su verdad…

- Y si su verdad te da miedo

- mirando donde el sofá donde habían pasado toda la noche y ahora estaba vacío Spike se había ido cuando ella se había levantado – No creo que me asuste…

Spike andaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones con paso lento, aun estaba a oscuras y los poca luz que entraba provenía de la habitación de Xander… se alegraba de ver ese sol que tanto añoraba, los cristales que habían en W&H le habían echo de alguna forma recordar que aun había una pequeña posibilidad de ver la luz del sol… por suerte cuando llegaron a esta casa pudieron cambiar todos los cristales de la ventana por el mismo tipo que habían habido allí y así poder seguir soñando

- Gracias por la manta… - no se había girado ni siquiera se había oído ningún ruido pero sabia que estaba detrás suyo, observándolo desde hacia ya un rato desde que había pasado por su habitación – aunque a mi no me haga falta… a Willow si

- Lo echas de menos –

- girándose con una sonrisa en su rostro - El que, la manta… la verdad es que no era mi tipo ese color salmón… no pegaba con mis ojos

- soltando una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue pagada al ver que Spike lo mira que burla – No… la mortalidad

- No – mordiéndose el labio al ver que Ángel no lo había creído, por dios ni el mismo se lo había creído – porque tengo que echar de menos la mortalidad, me gusta esto de no envejecer nunca… de ver morir a la gente que quiero de no poder salir a la luz del sol por que si no soy polvo… de no poder tener hijo… de no poder tener una jodida familia… - golpeando la pared y notando como unos pequeños trozos de yeso caen sobre su puño y el suelo

- Me tienes a mi… yo soy tu familia

- Hasta que te vayas…

- No me iré… además ¿y ellos?

- Ellos morirán, o de vejez o por algún demonio o por nosotros mismos…

- ¿Qué…? Nosotr…

- Si por nosotros, quien te dice que no podamos perder nuestra alma… Liam a veces por la noche oigo mi demonio… siento los gritos de desesperación el hambre que tiene ¿tu no?

- tragando saliva – Cada noche… - mirando para un lado para al segundo volverlo a mirar – pero tu eres distinto, no les hiciste daño cuando no te…

- Porque tenia ese jodido chip – señalándose la cabeza – que me electrocutaba el cerebro cada vez que quería alimentarme, soy un demonio Liam y tu lo sabes

- No… - poniéndole una mano en su hombro – no lo eres, joder William no puedes llamarte monstruo después de todo lo que has hecho con y sin alma… porque no me dirás que cuando ayudaste a Buffy con Glory era porque el chip te lo hacia hacer… podías hacerles daño sin tu estar implicado, conocías muchos demonios muchos que te debían favores o que te temían y te temen… Dawn iba a tu cripta sin que Buffy lo supiera hubieras podido hacer que la mataran, no me digas que no lo pensaste porque es mentira, aunque te mueves por impulsos, sabes muy bien lo que tienes de hacer… no me digas que eres un demonio porque no lo eres… William tu nunca has sido un demonio – viendo que Spike inclina la cabeza – vale si, en tus primeros años y antes de que conocieras a Buffy pero tu me lo dijiste, fui yo quien te convertí en lo que eres… yo te enseñe

- No, tú me enseñaste a vivir en este mundo…

- Los dos os enseñasteis mutuamente por lo que yo se…

- ¿Y que es lo que sabes?

- Que no os odiáis tanto como decís – sonriendo – y eso me decepciona la verdad…

- En serio

- No… pero se de alguna forma, que vosotros dos os necesitáis y os habéis necesitado mas de lo que os creéis sois mas parecidos de lo que a primera estancia creí, y eso me gusta… Aaah y no sois ningún monstruo, aunque oigáis vuestro instintos demoniacos, yo también los oigo los instintos de cazadora y no por eso os voy a matar… pero si algún día tenéis alguna necesidad ir al bosque unos días - yéndose para la cocina –

- Eso ha sonado mal

- Lo se… Uuum creo que ya están preparando el desayuno, espero que haya tortitas

- sonriendo – Vamos

- si será lo mejor

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, todos mantuvieron una conversación básica de pocas palabras ya que el sueño aun estaba allí, al cabo de un rato la casa volvía a estar vacía, unos habían ido a trabajar y otros a estudiar

- Dean… Dean – corriendo detrás de el, y es que en todo el día había pasado de ella la habitaba he incluso se escondía de ella, como si le diera miedo verla

- parándose en seco y girándose, su mirada parecía cansada y ¿temerosa? Que había cambiado de ayer a hoy… si vale sabia su secreto pero… ella ya tenia conocimiento de los vampiros así que, tampoco había ido tan mal ¿Por qué ese comportamiento? – Hola Dawn

- Hola… hola – acercándose a el – has estado todo el día pasando de mi y solo me dices hola

- Que mas quieres que te diga… que lo que paso ayer fue un error… que no puedo estar donde estas tu porque me importas demasiado como para hacerte daño, que no puedo estar contigo porque si me ve me matara…

- le importo, le importo… así que si le gusto… esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente hasta que otras palabras llegaron en su mente otra vez, "no puedo estar contigo porque si me ve me matara" "me matara" esa palabra se repetía, quien tenia de matarlo el era bueno, tenia alma Buffy lo comprendería, en fin están viviendo con dos vampiros con alma, y no cualquier vampiros dos vampiros que su nombre hacia temblar aquellos que estuvieran cerca de ellos… ella lo comprendería, entonces - ¿Quien te matara? ¿Mi hermana?

- No – pasando una mano por su pelo revuelto – ella no, ella no…

- Entonces ¿Quién?

- Yo… yo echo errores Dawn, y he perjudicado a personas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.. ¿Qué has hecho?

- mirando que están llamando la atención de sus compañeros… no es que oyeran nada, pues ya estaban hablando lo suficiente bajo para que nadie oyera nada pero…, le era igual las consecuencias el quería contarle todo aunque por ello se pusiera en peligro – ¿Puedo venir hoy a tu casa?

- Si… ¿después de clase?

- Si… - oyendo el timbre con el que avisan el comienzo de una clase – tengo que irme… te espero en la entrada

- De acuerdo – Dawn vio como Dean se fue corriendo hacia su próxima clase, ella apretó los libro que tenia en las manos como si quisiera fundirlos bajo su piel y se dirigió a su clase con paso lento, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar… el le gustaba y a ella le gustaba el… pero que había querido decir, que escondía, porque todos tenían de esconder cosas… hoy le daba igual llegar tarde clase su mente solo estaba en el


	5. Quiero estar contigo

5. Quiero estar contigo

Dawn camino junto a Dean, en silencio simplemente se miraban una y otra vez como comprobando que el otro aun estaba allí, que no se había ido corriendo… y por alguna razón a Dawn le recordó algo que le había contado Buffy, cuando en el primer año de Spike en Sunnydale hicieron una alianza por así decirlo… la primera alianza que hicieron para ganar a Ángelus, Buffy le había dicho que habían estado caminando el uno al lado del otro, sin perderse de vista cada paso que daban uno se giraba para comprobar que el otro aun estaba allí… a veces sus miradas coincidían como pasaba ahora pero no salía ni una palabra de sus labios, porque su vida era tan similar a la de su hermana, tendría el mismo final un final que por lo que parece de momento no esta mal

Las luces del porche ya se veían a la lejanía… pero se veían, faltaba poco quizás por romper ese silencio si es que después de llegar a casa alguno de los dos hablaba… unos pasos más, y… estarían a casa resguardados de cualquier cotilla… o de cualquier peligro

- Dawn abrió la puerta y miro a Dean que se mantenía en e umbral de la puerta, sabia que podía pasar ya le había invitado pero por alguna razón el no daba el paso – Pasa… - parecía distraído, tenia la mirada perdida en el final del pasillo y parecía como si le diera miedo entrar, eso del miedo lo había visto cuando le había dicho que pasara

- ¿Qué? – viendo que ella ya esta dentro de la casa y que lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa – si… perdón estaba distraído… - dando unos pasos hacia delante hasta que estuvo enfrente de Dawn, a pocos centímetros en uno del otro, estaba pendiente solamente de ella hasta que oyó como la puerta se cerraba, el terror volvió a ser su mejor aliado, pues quizás hoy seria su ultimo día, no le entristecía era la mejor forma de morir ya había vivido demasiado, pero solo… quería vivir un poco mas para estar con ella, el tenia razón, cuando le dijo que… _**"El amor no es algo con lo que jugar y cuando lo encuentras es esa chica la elegida no puedes apartarte de ella… porque es ella, y ningún conjuro ni ninguna circunstancia te apartara de ella, porque solo es ella" **_ - si solo es ella

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… solo pensaba en voz alta

- Entiendo… - subiendo las escaleras seguida de Dean, algo dentro de ella sentía que algo pasaba que Dean no estaba bien, ¿quizás es por lo que le tenia de decir? O ¿quizás escondía mas de lo que en un principio le había dicho? Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba todo estaba oscuro, como le había dicho Buffy se llevaría a todos a ver alguna película o en algún lugar donde Ángel y Spike no acabaran en llamas, para que ella estuviera a solas con ese chico, y es que Buffy le había dado un voto de confianza desde Sunnydale – pasa – viendo que entra con paso pesado y lento, mirando su interior antes de entrar oír completo, que había pasado de ayer a hoy - ¿Dean que pasa?

- sobresaltándose al oír su voz - ¿Que?

- ¿Qué, que pasa? Llevas desde que has entrado extraño, mirando cada rincón de la casa en busca de no se… el hombre del saco, pues te diré una cosa no existe o eso me dijo Buffy porque ya no se que creer… pero ese no es el caso, que te pasa, que te a pasado porque te comportes así… no eres así

- Lo se, lo se… es que ayer presentí algo

- ¿Algo malo?

- No su pongo que para ti no… pero para mi, - mirándola - si ¿estamos solos?

- Si… aun deban estar trabajando, y además que mi hermana me había dicho que irían al cine o algún otro lugar para que estemos solos… es que son muy protectores cuando aparece un chico

- tragando saliva – Eso no consuela mucho… pero es normal, eres la hermana de la cazadora y habrás visto mas de lo cualquier persona tendría de ver

- Si… es verdad, pero ni la mitad que ha visto Buffy a mi edad, me han mantenido bastante al margen, pero siempre encontraba alguna manera de meterme en problemas

- sonriendo – Comprendo, yo hacia lo mismo a tu edad… hasta que…

- Hasta que te mataron

- Exacto… hasta que me mataron

- ¿Quién fue? En fin si recuerdas la persona que…

- Recordar quien lo hizo no, no lo hago… pero si que recuerdo esa noche, en el internado… era una noche fría, bueno eso ya era normal en Londres, pero aun era mas fría si estabas a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de cualquier persona que según ellos te podría mal aconsejar, mi madre no le gustaba esa mentalidad que tenia la escuela ni su comportamiento, pero igualmente fui por protección quizás, porque Londres ya no era un lugar seguro…

Flashback

Londres 1882

La lluvia que caía hacia que la madera crujiera y es que la escuela ya tenia sus años, los relámpagos que hacían su aparecían de vez encunado era la única luz que entraba esa noche y el frío era de los peores días se notaba demasiado y aunque nos hubieran traído mas mantas el frío no se iba, no era una buena noche… y mas hoy, era el día del correo y normalmente el tenia dos cartas seguras y alguna mas de sus amigos… pero esta vez solo habían llegado las de sus amigos, ya era el segundo año consecutivo que pasaba y eso ya le había empezado a preocupar, pues el año pasado no había vuelto a casa, porque nadie le había venido a buscar, ¿quizás lo habían olvidado? O ¿quizás había pasado lo peor?

Sus pensamiento se fueron al oír un golpe seco proveniente de la puerta, pocos segundos después, solo podía oír gritos, y algún que otro ¿gruñido?... todos empezaron a chillar y a salir de sus camas menos el, que pasaba… que estaba pasando, ¿era su final? La puerta reventó y varias trozos de madera volaron por los aires, poco después una multitud de personas entraban con risas de pura diversión y con comentarios extraños que al principio le costo entender… hasta que vio sus caras, cuando un rayo volvió hacer su aparición en esa oscura noche… sus caras parecían desfiguradas y le había parecido que con la luz del relámpago unos colmillos habían brillado… que pasaba allí quien eran…

No le dio tiempo a mas, pues unas manos frías lo sacaron de la cama, miro los ojos de la persona que lo agarraba, eran unos ojos amarillentos llenos de diversión, ¿Qué eran esas personas? No pudo pensar mas al notar como esa persona inclinaba su cara hacia su cuello y lo mordía… notaba como la sangre se iba yendo con cada movimiento que hacia y el frío empezaba a consumirlo… no sentía dolor ni tan poco miedo, lo único que sentía era frío mucho frío, noto como le abría la boca y le introducía algo liquido, no supo lo que era pero sintió el calor de golpe durante unos segundos y luego, nada… solo sintió como fue tirado en el suelo junto todos sus compañeros como un juguete roto y como los pasos iban desapareciendo al igual que toda su visión, al igual que los latidos del corazón o su respiración todo había terminado…

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos… creía que había sido una pesadilla y aunque algo dentro de el gritaba el no lo notaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena que tenia delante suyo, sus compañeros estaban todos… no todos no, habían algunos que estaban de pie mordiendo a los que estaban en el suelo, sus caras eran las mismas que las de esas personas y su boca estaba llena de sangre, las miradas se fueron dirigiendo a el ese color amarillento que creyó que solo los había visto en una pesadilla, eran reales

- Hola

- mirando hacia donde provenía la voz, lo pudo distinguir era el chico que estaba el la litera del lado, pero ahora ya no era ese chico tenia la boca llena de sangre y esa sonrisa frívola, la misma sonrisa que tenían ellos, tenia a uno de los chicos en las manos, tenia algún que otro mordisco pero se ve que aun no había terminado con el

- viendo la mirada perdida del chico -¿Aun estas perdido? Eh… no te preocupes todos somos novatos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué a pasado?

- Que nos han dado la libertad, somos…. Criaturas de las noche o eso es lo que nos dijeron… igual que tu

- No yo no…

- Claro que si, si no, serias mi desayuno – ofreciéndole el chico que tenia en los brazos - ¿Quieres? Era mi hermano… a el ya no le importara si lo compartimos

Dando unos pasos atrás, eso le empezaba asusta de verdad, y mas le asustaba que realmente necesitaba morder a ese chico y no dejarle ni una gota de sangre, algo dentro de el le decía que lo hiciera, pero el no quería, no quería serlo pero todo su cuerpo gritaba que lo hiciera

- Lo desprecias… - otra vez todos los ojos amarillentos se dirigieron a el, esta vez su mirada estaba llena de ira mientras se iban acercando a el… nada iba bien, nada bien… sintió un golpe seco en su cara y luego otra vez oscuridad…pero antes de ver esa oscuridad le había parecido ver uno de sus atacantes de anoche convertirse el polvo…. Después solo oía las voces asustadizas de sus compañeros, y de alguno de las personas de anoche ¿Qué pasaba ahora? aun no había terminado esto… unas manos lo cogieron notaba como era llevado en algún lugar y a diferencia de la ultima vez, no sintió dolor no desconfianza solo quería que la persona que lo cogía no le dejara ir… abrió un poco los ojos y choco con unos ojos celestes parecidos a los suyos pero por alguna razón su mirada no podía moverse mucho mas se sentía tan débil

- Tranquilo… todo va a salir bien – esas palabras le hicieron cerrar del todos los ojos y dejarse llevar… simplemente oía como alguien le decía _"pero tu no puedes, tu eres del __Linaje de los Aurelius, nosotros somos libres"_y luego solo gritos solo gritos y pasos acelerados, pero el estaba seguro en brazos de a saber quien, pero algo le hacia sentir que estaba seguro

Final flashback

- Lo otro lo tengo borroso… no se ni como ni cuando recupere el alma pero fue bastante… liberador por así decirlo, no recuerdo quien me salvo de ese lugar pero si recuerdo esa mirada, tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña

- Vaya…

- Si vaya, esa es mi historia… nada de familia vampiriza nada de parejas interminables… - mirándola – no quiero decir que no haya estado con bastantes chicas – viendo que Dawn frunce el ceño – pero no se porque te lo cuento…

- Eso pensaba yo…

Los siguientes minutos fueron, conversaciones lejos de lo importante de cuantos novias habías tenido en mas de cien años de vida y cuantos novios había tenido ella en su corta vida…

Pasaron minutos… o fueron horas, pero tras una pequeña conversación que a nadie le apetecía seguir pero que por algún sentido ninguno de los dos dejaba de preguntar… llegaron los besos las caricias y las palabras dulces… no llegaron mas allá, olvidándose de lo que verdaderamente importaba… ahora ya no era el momento, pero ella tenia algo el mente y se lo iba a pedir

- Muérdeme

- apartándose - ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?

- Muérdeme… déjame tu marca, quiero que lo hagas confío en ti y se que tu quieres hacerlo

- Quizás si… pero aquí v… - no pudo terminar pues fue cortado por un beso

- Muérdeme

- No…

- Por favor… hazlo - retirándose el pelo para dejar libre su cuello

La misma sensación de anoche volvía, su aliento en su cuello, notando como sus rasguños acarician su piel provocándole un pequeño rasguño

Dean se paralizo al ver como la puerta era abierta con brusquedad prácticamente se había roto… pues mas bien había sido golpeada, ya que Dawn la había cerrando con llave, los dos tragaron saliva al ver una silueta en el marco de la puerta

- Tu…

Dawn no pudo entender lo que pasaba pero en unos segundos la silueta que estaba en el marco de la puerta se había desplazado hacia donde estaban ellos, ella ni se había percatado de que se había movido… simplemente vio como la persona o lo que hubiera entrado se llevaba a Dean lejos de ella, iba a gritar iba a luchar pero el miedo la paralizo, y mas cuando vio que los dos atravesaban el cristal de su ventaban y caían balcón a bajo hasta aterrizar al jardín… no sabia si eso lo iba a matar pero el miedo cada vez era mayor, solo empezó a similar todo cuando vio que mas gente entraba a su habitación, vio que Ángel pasaba delante de ella y le hacia una mirada rápida antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana…

- Que daros aquí –

Xander iba hacer algún comentario fuera de tiempo, pero no pudo ya que Ángel salto desde el balcón de Dawn hasta tocar el frío suelo del jardín, si los vecinos hoy miraban hacia su casa, se asustarían bastante en ver a tres personas saltar desde un segundo piso y levantarse como tal cosa, es que nadie usaba las escaleras… si ella si, solo fue en ese momento cuando reacciono, cuando oyó mas pasos que bajan aceleradamente las escaleras, ella no iba a ser menos, adelanto a todos en mitad del camino, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo quería ir donde estaba el, quería ver que pasaba… quería ver si aun estaba vivo, quería ver quien se lo había llevado… el ruido de una pelea le hizo poner mas nerviosa, no podía girar la llave, sus manos le sudaban, su visión estaba borrosa, solo quería correr hacia el y no podía… noto que alguien ponía una mano encima de la suya y hacia girar la llave, el sonido del clic fue como si le a liberara, no miro quien le había ayudado, ahora le era igual, solo quería estar allí con el, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín de atrás, y sus ojos quedaron estáticos al ver la imagen, Ángel estaba intentado para lo que ocurría, cogiéndole de la camisa cogiéndole de la cintura de de donde hiciera falta para que dejara en paz a Dean, pero ahora el era mas fuerte que Ángel, su ira no le dejaba ver nada mas que lo que el quería, Dawn no podía creérselo, no podía… el no era así, nunca había sido así

Espero que os guste

Continuara

Espero que os guste


	6. Te advertí

6. Te advertí

Dawn, intento correr hacia donde estaba Dean, pero alguien le bloqueo el paso, esa sombra oscura delante de ella, levanto la mirada lentamente para chocar, con la mirada oscura de Ángel, hacia un momento que estaba intentado parar a los dos hombres y ahora estaba allí mirándola, con una mirada que no sabia bien, bien a que quería decirle… era una mirada insegura pero a la vez segura… era una mirada de protección y también de advertencia, era una mirada fría y a la vez cercana, que quería decirle, que pasaba, porque no le dejaba acercarse, podía oír los golpes y las quejas de Dean, podía oír gritos de ira podía oír algún insulto… oía los murmullos de los demás pero no podía ver lo que pasaba ahora porque Ángel estaba delante suyo tapándole todo lo que ella quería ver… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Será mejor que entres a dentro Dawn… -

La voz de Ángel le hizo volver al mundo real, su voz estaba llena de ¿terror? ¿De inseguridad? Que había distinto de todas la peleas en la que ella había esto presente, porque atacaba de esta forma a alguien que no sabia si era de los chicos buenos o de los malos, desde cuando actuaban así… no, mejor dicho desde cuando actuaba así el, y desde cuando Ángel se mantenía al margen de la pelea, porque había intentado pararlo, porque se había rendido, ¿Quién era realmente Dean? ¿De que lo conocían?

- Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de donde estuviera yo…- golpeándole la cara- te dije que si te volvía a ver te mataría… - volviéndole a golpear la cara y haciendo una mueca al oír crujir un hueso bajo su puño - ¿que es lo que no entendiste Dylan?

Dawn intentaba esquivar a Ángel, para pasar y poder ver lo que pasaba incluso intentar pararlo, pero Ángel era difícil de engañarlo o de colarse detrás de el, siempre iba un paso a delante, conocía todos sus trucos, como no todo lo que ella sabia le había enseñado Spike, y Ángel conocía demasiado bien a Spike para poder engañarlo, y mas si no tenia la rapidez de un vampiro

- No… creía que estabas, muerto – escupiendo sangre, iba a morir, no tenia ninguna duda, el lo sabia cuando vino hoy aquí – me lo dijeron… - viendo que a dado media vuelta y que va en busca de algo, era su momento para levantarse del suelo y intentar buscar algo para defender alguna rama rota, para podérsela clavar en algún lugar, y si era necesario en su corazón aunque eso seria en una ultima estancia… miro por todos los lugares pero lo vio nada ecepto cristales rotos, eso serviría, si no para acabar con el para poderse defender… si le hacia algún corte quizás lo paraba algo

- Pues te engañaron – girándose, no llevaba nada en la manos, quizás solo se había girado para darle algo de ventaja, quizás le había dado una salvación y la había desaprovechado, no… no lo había echo, no quería huir, no quería perder a Dawn, esta vez iba a luchar

- Ya lo veo… - tragando saliva, su mano cada vez ce cerraba mas y el cristal empezaba a cortarle, pero es que el miedo y duda, lo estaban venciendo, quizás solo tenia una posibilidad, solo una

Dawn, aprovecho la distracción de Ángel para colarse detrás suyo y poder ir hasta donde estaba Dean… o Dylan, vio que estaba de pie, frente a frente mirando hacia el frente con la mirada temerosa, Dawn vio como una gota de sangre caía al suelo procedente de su mano, había sido algo brillante como una lagrima perdiéndose en el suelo, pero sabia, reconocía la sangre, había visto demasiada, perderse en el frío suelo, miro su mano y vio el destello de algo… corrió hacia donde estaba su agresor, lo estaba viendo, estaba viendo que ahora no estaba para juegos, estaba viendo el verdadero guerrero, el que Buffy tanto admiraba y temía, no era momento de perder el tiempo sintió que alguien le agarraba de la cintura pero pudo escabullirse, corrió hacia allí… no le importaba el momento en que estaba solo quería salvarlo, pero esas manos otra vez la volvieron agarrar y esta vez ya no pudo salir de ese agarre, solo podía gritar hacerse escuchar desde la cercanía

- No lo hagas… por favor, el es bueno… no lo hagas… Spike no lo hagas –

Spike se giro al oír su voz, para chocar con los ojos temerosos de la pequeña de los Summers, estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo, estaba bien… durante unos segundos solo estaba el y Dawn, sus dudas su miedos su inseguridades…

- Por favor –

Dawn no podía apartar la mirada de Spike, en no era así, eso es lo que su mente le repetía una y otra vez si era así era por algo, pero ella no quería escucharla solo quería salvar a Dean, nunca imagino lo que paso después, mientras Spike estaba distraído en ella, Dean se abalanzo hacia el, con rapidez con fuerza, Dawn volvió ese brillo que había visto en su mano, no le dio tiempo a gritar cuando vio que Dean se abalanzo hacia el, Spike quedo bloqueado por la sorpresa, y la único que pudo hacer fue intentar quitárselo de encima, unos segundos antes de notar un fuerte corte en la cara y luego un pinchazo en su corazón eso, le dolió mas de lo que recordaba, aun tenia heridas patentes desde la pelea en los Ángeles, y quizás alguna herida se había vuelto abrir por el golpe, pero eso no le importaba, su mirada estaba puesta en trozo de cristal que había clavado en su pecho, el que tocaba su corazón, hubiera sido peor si hubiera sido madera, pero igualmente dolía, la sangre que salía de su cara empezaba a mojar el frío suelo, que Dylan aun estuviera encima de el no beneficiaba sus otras heridas, la ira volvió apoderarse de el, su mirada se clavo a los ahora amarillentos ojos de Dylan, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara antes de camiar su rostro, sus ojos celestes, se cambiaron por los dorados… esos ojos dorados tan distintos al de el, con un movimiento aparto a Dylan de encima de el, haciéndole caer al frío suelo unos metros mas lejos de el, la sonrisa que ahora dibujaba su rostro, era cínica y de burla, con un movimiento seco se arranco el cristal de su pecho, convirtiéndolo en polvo al cerrar el puño, su mirada no se aparto del muchacho, el mismo muchacho que ahora se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, con el rostro atemorizado y con la mirada demasiado fija en el para poderla apartar era su final

Buffy vio algo con lo que nunca se había percatado, Spike era distinto a ese chico, el fin, todos los vampiros tenían el mismo rostro, que camuflaba su verdadero especto, ella creía que todos eran igual, nunca se paro a ver que no era así, miro a ese chico ahora intentándose levantar a cada paso que daba Spike sus ojos eran amarillentos, su boca medio abierta hacia ver sus colmillos brillando por la luna llena que hoy gobernaba el cielo, eso era todo normal, era como todos los vampiros, pero Spike no… sus ojos no eran amarillentos, eran dorados, demasiado dorados para confundirlos con un amillo, sus colmillos eran mayores que los de los otros vampiros, era distinto, y nunca lo había visto, ¿Por qué era distinto?... vio que Ángel también había cambiado su rostro, quizás para intervenir si la cosa no iba bien, por sorpresa la de ella Ángel era igual que Spike esos ojos dorados esos colmillos mayores a los otros vampiros… y sus agilidad, su fuerza, y su control de pensar… ignorado el instinto animal del vampiro, también los diferenciaba… ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado? ¿Por qué en ningún libro ponía eso?

Ángel vio que esto llegaba a su fin, tenia de hacer algo… eso era lo que su corazón decía, pero su mente le decía que no, que eso era algo que William tenia de ocuparse, que solo el podía decidir ese final, y por como le iban las cosas, a Dylan le quedaban segundos de vida, Spike era superior en todo, tanto Spike como el no eran unos vampiros normales, ellos formaban parte de un linaje, ellos eran distintos a todos los vampiros que ahora quedaban, eran únicos… aunque ese diferencia fuera atada a un ser que odiaba, lo único que le consolaba es que estaba muerto y el no

- riendo – Bien jugado, sabes hermanito… - sonriendo aun más y mirando – pudo llamarte así, ¿no? – Dylan trago saliva al oír como le llamaba, y mas preguntándole si podía llamarle así… claro que podía, pero no creía que era el momento mas idóneo para decir que es lo que les unía y mas si lo iba a matar, igualmente asistió con la cabeza, que mas podía hacer – estupendo… pues me has hecho daño, ya vez has roto mi ropa mira que agujero, en fin no es que no pueda cambiarme, pero me gustaba esta camiseta… a mas sin comentar, que me has cortado… incluso me has clavado ese cristal… me ha dolido… - sonriendo haciéndole mostrar los colmillos – en fin me hubiera dolido mas si hubiera sido madera, pica a un poco ¿sabes?– Dean dio un paso atrás… cada paso que Spike daba hacia delante el daba hacia atrás - pero esto tiene perdón… - su sonrisa se marchito y dejo paso a su rostro de ira… se había acabado eran unos segundo mas y… - lo que no tiene es que ibas a morder, o atarla… porque tu no las conviertes solo haces que sean tus amantes toda su vida, volviéndolas locas al descubrir que tienes mas de una chica a tu lado… te advertí que con eso no se jugaba, que solo había una… te perdone una vez, pero no lo are una segunda y mas si tocas a la pequeña de las Summers o a cualquier chica o chico que este aquí… esa es mi familia, tu no –

Dándole una patada y haciéndole chocar con el tronco de un árbol, algunas hojas secas, cayeron por el impacto, y la madera crujió bajo el cuerpo de Dean, o fueron sus propias costillas… le dolía lo suficiente para alegrarse de no necesitar respirar… vio como Spike se acercaba a el con algo entre manos que hacia girar como si malabarismo se tratara, no vio que era pero no le hacia falta, sabia que era una estaca… ya se lo había advertido, solo iba a decirle algo antes de morir algo que llevaba mas de un siglo en su corazón, ahora le eran igual la consecuencias

- ¡TU MATASTE A MAMA, WILLIAM!

Spike se paralizo, a pocos centímetros de el, su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre al igual que el rostro de Dean… los ojos de Spike brillaron a la luz de la luna, durante unos segundos su mirada mostró, tristeza, culpabilidad y perdón… durante unos segundos todo su cuerpo no respondió, durante unos segundos tembló… durante unos segundos volvió al pasado, durante unos segundos quiso huir, durante unos segundos lo único que se sentía eran los ladridos de los perros, y durante unos segundos solo tenia su mirada puesta hacia Dylan… su hermano, lo único que le ataba a su familia humana… pero todo volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos volvieron a estar llenos de ira, el ya no tenia una familia humana… porque el tenia mas de cien años

- Es verdad Dylan… yo lo hice, pero ella hubiera muerto, solo quise darle lo que nunca había tenido, o hacia mucho que no tenia vida, porque ella estaba enferma e iba a morir, no hubiera durado ni un año… iba a morir iba a sufrir

- ¡Y TU DESIDISTE QUE SU MUERTE FUERA PREMATURA, NO ERES MUCHO MEJOR QUE YO WILLIAM!

- acariciando la estaca unos segundos antes de que alzarla preparada para ser clavada – Lo se, por eso por otra cosa que haga mal… no se sentirá muy resentida mi alma

Dean asistió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva, ya sabia que tenia alma, lo había notaron al igual que Ángelus también la tenia, ya no era único… ya no era distinto… iba morir por su hermano que mejor forma, miro esos ojos, esos ojos que le hicieron llevar el día que murió, que le hizo recordar la persona que le había salvado… ¿era posible que fuera el?

Dawn quería gritar pero no le salía la voz, quería correr hacia allí pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado… iba a morir delante de ella, era su final, el se lo había advertido, pero nunca espero que fuera Spike de quien huía y se escondía… pero una palabra se repetía en su cabeza… "hermano"… ¿eran hermanos?... miro el uno al otro, sus ojos, eran igual, era un color celeste, un color que parecía que miraras el cielo un día despejado, sus pelos alborotados y que hacia revelar algún que otro rizo, sus estructura delgada pero atlética, uno igual que otro, y es que eran iguales, y ella ni se había dado cuenta… y parecía que no era la única que lo estaba viendo, Willow Buffy y Xander, miraban el uno al otro… el único que no estaba sorprendido era Ángel, el lo sabia, claro que lo sabia hacia mas de cien años que conocía a Spike… y seguramente que conocía a De… a Dylan, su mirada volvió a Spike cuando vio que movía el brazo con rapidez y fuerza, cerro los ojos no quería como se convertía el polvo no quería ver nada, solo quería que esto fuera una pesadilla solo esto…

Spike. vacilo durante unos segundos mirando los ojos de su hermano, trago saliva, no había marcha atrás, con rapidez tiro el brazo hacia atrás y con la misma rapidez y con fuerza adelanto su brazo hacia delante, hasta que noto como los huesos crujían, olio la sangre de el mezclada con la suya … ya esta, no había nada mas, despacio se giro, mirando a Ángel, que solo asistía con la cabeza, no miro a nadie mas, no miro a Dawn, no miro a Willow, no miro a Buffy, no miro a Xander… su mirada solo había sido para Ángel antes de ir hacia dentro de casa, seguido muy de cerca por Ángel… quizás se arrepentiría algún día…o quizás no, solo sabia que tenia de hacerlo así

Continuara…


	7. Solo pensamientos

7. Solo pensamientos

Ángel cerro la puerta tras suyo, no miro si había alguien detrás suyo, no en este momento no había nadie mas que Spike y el, sabia por lo que estaba pasando… sabia porque lo había echo, sabia que había sentido al ver a Dylan, sabia que los recuerdos volvían en su mente, sabia que Dylan se tenia de haber mantenido alejado de Sp… no de Spike no de William porque ahora mismo el que tenia delante suya era William no Spike, ese William débil, triste, enamoradizo, temeroso, sufridor ese William que el quiso cambiarlo tantas veces cambiar esa humanidad, que nadie le arrebato por eso aun estaba vivo, porque aunque creyeran que Spike solo buscaba una buena pelea en realidad lo que buscaba era la igualdad, por eso siempre había ido a la caza de las cazadoras, por eso lo llamaron el cazador de las cazadoras… por eso William es único, pero su humanidad lo estaba destrozando, porque no la sabia controlar, porque no era normal, porque no estaba bien

- viendo a Spike agachado en un rincón de la cocina, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, y rascando de vez en cuando los ojos, evitando que alguna lagrima sea mostrada o que caiga al suelo, acercándose – Spike… William

- mirando hacia arriba y mostrando unos ojos enrojecidos, no de ira sino de tristeza ya las lagrimas no se escondían ante el – Tenia de hacerlo Liam, tenia de hacerlo

- agachándose y poniéndose cara a cara… mirándole, y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad – Lo se

En el jardín el silencio reinaba, todos tenían la mirada puesta en el árbol, donde unos segundos antes todo había pasado

Dawn miraba hacia el árbol por primera vez, aun tenia en su mente ese grito, de terror, de dolor, de ira, de impotencia… aun tenia en sus mente el ruido de un golpe seco en el cuerpo de alguien, aun tenia presente los pasos casi silenciosos de los dos vampiros que pasaban delante de ella, aun tenia clavada esa mirada que le había echo Spike cuando había pasado a su lado, cuando durante unas décimas de segundo ella había abierto los ojos solo para mirarlo a el, su mirada no revelaba nada, en cambio la de Spike revelaba mucho… demasiado para ser real

Dawn corrió hacia el árbol, allí con la mirada perdida estaba Dean, ella siempre le iba a llamar Dean, porque es el que conocía… Dylan formaba parte de su pasado, el pasado que no conocía, Dawn se paro cuando estuvo delante de el, la estaca clavada en el hombro, estaba clavada muy al fondo, no era una estaca como las de siempre, era mas larca mas delgada, ¿de donde la había sacado, intento sacársela, pero el crujir de la madera o quizás del cuerpo de el la paralizo, ese trozo de madera estaba clavada en el tronco, había atravesado todo el hombro de Dean y se había clavado en el tronco que había detrás de el, Spike lo había echo apropósito, no había duda, se lo había clavado para que lo doliera, ya que no lo había podido matar quería que sufriera, que había echo para que le hiciera esto, y mas el, cual era su secreto, mejor dicho cual era el secreto de los dos, unas manos se pusieron encima de sus hombros, por un momento miro al frente para mirar a Dean pero el no se había movido, miro detrás suyo y se encontró con la mirada, dudoso de Buffy, Dawn respiro tranquila cuando le sonrío unos segundos antes de poner su mirada en Dean

- Déjame a mi… - poniendo las dos manos el único punto de la estaca que sobre salía, con fuerza estiro, haciendo que algunos trozos de madera cayera al suelo, pero la estaca solo se había movido unos centímetros, Buffy miro el trozo de madera

Mientras en la cocina

- William, no puedes atormentarte, ha pasado muchos años… no puedes vivir en el dolor, porque sino acabaras atormentadote por el resto de tu vida, al igual que me enseñaste tu… lo hago yo, aplícate lo que me dijiste William "los muertos, no puedes resucitarlos, vive por ellos" esas palabras me las dijiste, cuando Wesley murió, cuando Gunn murió, cuando Fred murió, cuando Cordelia murió, me lo dijiste por cada uno de ellos, me dijiste que no viviera en el pasado que viviera en el presente que dejara el futuro porque mas deprisa o mas despacio llegaría… aplícate lo mismo, porque esa es la única salvación que hay

- Lo odio

- No lo creo

- ¿Qué dices que no puedo odiar?

- No digo que no te creo, no lo odias, solo ignoras o escondes la verdad, es tu hermano William, nunca lo has odiado, simplemente… no lo has perdonado

- ¿Tu podrías?

- No lo se, yo tuve una hermana

- Y la mataste

- Porque la quería

- Pues vaya forma de querer

- No quería dejarla sola, y no la quería convertir en una de los nuestros, ella no era como nosotros William ella…ella era demasiado pequeña para comprender la realidad, me equivoque, no quiero que hagas lo mismo… tienes de hablar con el

- No quiero

- No era una pregunta era una afirmación, si no vas por tus propios pies, te llevare yo mismo

Buffy se mantenía delante de Dean, no había podido mover demasiado la estaca y eso le molestaba a la vez que le intrigaba, nunca se había encontrado con nada que no podía mover, o quitar… Spike debía haber utilizado mas fuerza de lo que ella creía que tenia, y es que ahora no sabia que creer, nada era lo que parecía, nada ni nadie mejor dicho, ya dicen que cuando crees que conoces bien una persona te puede sorprender

Unas manos la agarrón de la cintura y la apartaron del tronco, ahora fue el turno de Buffy de mirar atrás, allí con el rostro serio se encontraban los dos vampiros uno mas adelantado que el otro… Ángel tiro para ella hacia atrás y le dijo algo en la oreja, Buffy asistió y cogió la mano de Dawn, tirando de ella, hacia casa seguida de los demás, pero atenta, quizás tendría de intervenir, lo ultimo que vio fue como Spike saca de un tirón la estaca, echo que le hizo pensar a Buffy que quizás cuando ella no había podido es que una parte de ella no quería, el ruido del cuerpo caer en el suelo, le hizo volver a retomar su camino hacia la casa

- Spike tiro la estaca en el suelo camuflándola con la hierva - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- tosiendo – Ya te lo he dicho… tenia una beca para…

- ¿Ahora que quieres ser?, ¿que te falta para hacer?... – agachándose y poniéndose cara a cara – no me creo que estés aquí por eso Dylan

- Pues es por eso

- Inténtalo de nuevo, sigo sin creerte

- tragando saliva – Quer… me dijeron, que habías muerto, que habías destruido Sunnydale… yo no me lo creí, pero cuando llegue aquí vi, simplemente una carretera, allí donde tenia de estar Sunnydale, solo había una carretera, no lo podía creer, no comprendía que había pasado, tu nunca… mi hermano nunca

- mirando a un lado – ¿Nunca que Dylan?... eh sido de los malos muchos años, eso no tendría de sorprenderte… a mas porque crees que no…

- Porque sabia que tenias alma, lo note… lo vi, sabia que tenias una alma, y se como eres, se quien eres William

- Pues si supieras quien soy, no estarías aquí… sabes desearía de verdad que no fueras mi hermano

- Dylan, oyó esas palabras como si de cámara lenta se tratara, cada palabra que había salido de sus labios había echo que algo en su interior se fuera rompiendo hasta quedar el solo y Spike, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los de su hermano, pero uno era un brillo de tristeza de dolor el otro no supo bien, bien que era

- Ahora te voy a decir una cosa – cogiéndole del cuello y levantándole – no puedo prohibirte que veas a Dawn, no puedo decir que te vayas aunque lo desee, pero si que te puedo prohibir volverte a ver por aquí, y esto que te voy a decir es solo una advertencia de hermano, como vea que Dawn tiene aunque sea un pequeño rasguño en el cuello o el cualquier parte del cuerpo provocado por ti, como note que las atado de por vida a ti, aunque tu creas que no le has convertido que solo es un signo de amor eterno, te matare, pero antes te are sufrir como nadie lo a echo, lo que te paso el día que te mordieron, solo será una anécdota al lado de lo que yo te are, ¿me entiendes? – soltándolo –

- Si… si

- Ahora vete… Dean – girándose y encaminándose hasta la casa – y recuerda no quiero verte cerca mío… porque no tendrás otra oportunidad, sabes que soy sabes quien soy, no me provoques – aunque sus palabras eran solo para advertirle una parte de el le hacia pensar que clase de idiota le hablaría así a su hermano, su hermano de verdad lo único que le hacia ver que aun tenia una familia, entonces todo venia en la cabeza esa noche ese día… todo, y el dolor volvía, y es eso lo que el tenia dolor rabia ira … perdón

Dylan, se levanto pesadamente, su cuerpo le dolía… pero mas le dolía en su interior su alma gritaba, gritaba de dolor, de rabia de tristeza… se había acabado, ya no había nada, nada de su pasado a su alrededor, William se lo había dejado bien claro, el no quería ser su hermano, deseaba no serlo… pero y si solo… solo le diera esa oportunidad que nunca se la dio, la oportunidad de explicarse de… unas imágenes volvieron en su mente, esa jersey gris lleno de sangre, como podía tener tanta sangre si el ni le había herido allí, que era ahora de la vida de su hermano, algún día llegaría donde a llegado el, algún día podría estar otra vez a su lado, igual que cuando era pequeño… el le dijo que siempre le protegería que nunca lo abandonaría, porque lo hacia ahora… porque lo había echo durante todos estos años , con paso lento se dirigió hacia la salía para volver a la oscuridad allí donde pertenecía

- No es justo… no tienes derecho Spike

- Spike miro a la pequeña de las Summers, no articulo palabra, no volvió a cruzar sus ojos en ella ni en ninguno de los que estaban en esa habitación, porque su demonio se había despertado, porque notaba las ansias de alimentarse, ansias que no cesaba, porque notaba como sus ojos chispeaban entre el celeste al dorado, porque no era momento de hablar al menos el no, porque sus sentimientos lo estaban controlando y eso nunca era bueno… con paso decidió paso rápido delante de ellos, sin mencionar palabra sin mirarlos solo, la fugaz mirada de Willow noto, esa mirada que siempre le había ayudado en los peores momentos aun estaba allí, pero eso ahora no lo ayudaba el solo quería estar solo el y su alma… con un portazo el silencio desapareció, el ya estaba seguro de que estaba en la habitación, una habitación ahora oscura y fría… o quizás no era la habitación simplemente era el

Willow miro las escaleras donde unos segundos antes Spike había subido, esa mirada que navegaba del dorado al celeste… parecía como si fuera un aviso, como esos animales que avisan con sus colores llamativos que son peligrosos, que no se acerquen, ahora Spike parecía que transmitía lo mismo, y no era la única que lo había visto, aunque se había mantenido con la mirada fija en un punto, no había podido evitar ser el punto de mira

- Ángel vio como Buffy daba unos pasos en dirección hacia las escaleras, de repente el se sintió tan cansado, y sus ojos también navegaban entre el negro al dorado, algo no iba bien nada, bien… y si tenia razón, con un suspiro intento tranquilizarse… y si no podía, al menos conseguir que sus ojos se mantuvieran negros como siempre – Yo de ti no subiría Buffy

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado chico muerto? – Ángel alzo la vista después de oír ese especie de mote que le hacia recordar como no lo supiera el cada día que estaba muerto, nunca le gusto, pero siempre procuro ignorarlo… en fin era Xander… cuando lo conoció era un adolescente, demasiado enamorado de una chica que simplemente en el veía una amistad que nunca pasaría de allí, en parte lo entendía, solo una pequeña parte, pero ahora parecía que todo comentario le molestara, todo comentario que saliera de un simple humano, esos pensamientos eran de Ángelus y eso nunca era bueno, contó hasta diez y cuando vio que por alguna razón eso iba funcionando alzo otra vez la mirada, durante unos segundos clavo los ojos en Xander, y varios pensamientos surcaron su mente, pero solo eran eso pensamientos, el tenia una alma, Spike tenia una alma, nada malo podía salir solo eran pensamientos… se estaba auto convenciendo, y es que solo tenia eso, Spike debía estar haciendo lo mismo

- Eh chico muerto, ¿estas aquí? – chasqueando los dedos delante de el

- Ángel miro esos dedos, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo estaba provocando a una bestia dormida, que no tardaría en despertar, con cada chasquido Ángel, apretaba mas la mandíbula tenia unas ganas atroz de arrancarles esos dedos y hacérselos comer… solo eran pensamientos, no pasa nada solo son pensamientos… otra vez auto convenciéndose hacia tiempo que no lo hacia tanto – Si… es solo que… estaba pensando…

- Uuuum… ¿Por qué no quieres que Buffy suba?

- mirándolo, su mirada oscura, intentaba adentrase en la mente de Xander, y en verdad podía, pero nunca había querido, ni como Ángelus ni como Ángel, habían leyes, y nunca se tenían de traspasar, a mas había oído demasiado cosas en mentes ajenas que le habían echo asquear… - Por que no…

- Pero… ella tiene derecho a...

- golpeando la mesa provocando que la mesa crujiera – ¡MANTENEOS ALEJADO DE WILLY… EH DICHO QUE NO SUBAIS! -

- Ángel… - Buffy vio lo mismo que vio con Spike, esos ojos chispeando entre el negro y el dorado

- agitando la cabeza, y sentándose – Lo siento yo… son demasiadas cosas – mirando a Xander – lo siento

- mirándolo con los ojos como platos pero asistiendo sin parar como si así pudiera protegerse de el – No… no te preocupes, yo no…

- Mirar, es solo que lo de Dylan…

- Buffy asistió, ahora lo principal era saber mas del chico que iba detrás de su hermana al cual su hermana ya lo había llamado novio o eso es lo que había oído cuando pasaba al lado de ella… no creía que lo que les ocurría a Ángel y Spike fuera algo tan peligroso en fin ellos parecían controlarlo, en cierta medida, quizás era lo que había dicho Ángel, todo esto nunca iba bien, ni para ellos - ¿Cómo es que Spike ha escondido hasta hora que tenia un hermano?

- Porque… como habéis podido ver, no es que se lleve muy bien con Dylan

-¿Que es lo que les paso?... en fin Dean, no me iba a hacer nada, y parecía que Spike lo sabia

- Hombre tanto como que no te iba hacer nada… - mirándola – te iba a atar de por vida, y aunque no creas que sea nada mas que un pequeño mordisco, es mucho mas… no es como un matrimonio, que cuando te cansas te divorcias… ser atada es vivir para el tu vida es su vida y su vida es tu vida, estas atada a el para siempre, todo lo que tu sientes el siente, todo lo que el siente tu lo sentirás… no volverás a ser la que fuiste… aunque ahora creas que lo amas, eres muy joven… si no hubiera sido por Spike quizás ahora estarías dándote cuenta de tu error

- No es la primera vez que lo hace ¿verdad? – fue la primera vez que hablo y fue la que mas acertada estuvo, Willow siempre lo hacia se mantenía al margen y cuando preguntaba normalmente sabia lo que le podía ayudar o saber mas

- No, no es la primera vez que Dylan ata a una mujer, habido bastantes mas… y esos a llevado muchos problemas… - mirando cada uno de los rostros que allí se encontraba, cada uno tenia una expresión diferente, Xander era confusión, la de Dawn tristeza, la de Buffy indecisa, y la de Willow pensativa

El silencio reino por unos segundos y Ángel ya tenia ganas de marcharse, con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida se dirigió hasta las escaleras antes de que alguien mas pudiera decirle algo el ya había desaparecido, volviendo a dejar ese silencio tan incomodo pero a la vez necesario

Cuando Ángel se encontró en el piso de arriba miro su habitación, pero ese no era su destino su destino era la otro, quería hablar con el otro con Spike al menos el lo entendería, y realmente con el no sentía esa ira… que sentía al estar rodeado de humanos sin poderlos morder… solo eran pensamientos solo eso… quizás a Spike le pasaba lo mismo quizás era tiempo quizás eran los problemas, quizás esa chica tenia razón, suspiro y abrió la habitación de Spike

Continuara…


	8. Secreto, Huir o Verdad

8. Secreto, Huir o Verdad

Ángel abrió la puerta, la oscuridad no tardo en rodearle… la luz casi inexistente de la luna era lo único que iluminaba en las sobras… pero no le hacia falta luz, para ver el cuerpo de Spike reposando en la cama, su cuerpo estaba de espaldas a el y sabia que su mirada estaba dirigida a esa luna llena que hoy parecía que solo estaba para el, esa escena se repetía cada vez en el cual William tenia un problema, se acercaba a la ventana mas cercana y miraba la luna, esperando una respuestas… ocultándose de los demás… y es que esas lunas la luna solo eran para el

- Lárgate Liam… no quiero hablar

- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – No tienes porque hablar…

- ¿Entonces porque estas aquí?

- Eres el que mejor vista tienes de la luna… además esa es mi antigua habitación también

- una pequeña carcajada sonó por todo el cuarto - ¿Quieres decir que prefieres estar conmigo, que con Buffy?

- No… - sentándose en la cama de lado – quiero decir que quiero estar aquí… en esta habitación

- Ya…

- Lo has notado ¿verdad?…

- Si… - girándose para mirarlo – te acuerdas que te había dicho que no quería hablar ¿no?

- Si, pero al igual que tu insisto

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... que mi demonio se esta despertando, que mi hermano no hubiera podido aparecer en un mejor momento, que la pequeña de las Summers esta como una cabra… ¿ya sabes que hubiera pasado? ¿no?

- Por desgracia si…pero…

- Pero que Liam, le advertí, le he dado otra oportunidad… pero esta es la ultima

- Es tu hermano William… no puedes renunciarlo así porque así

- Tu me lo dices… querías matarlo te acuerdas, decías que era una amenaza, que la familia de tu pasado de tu viva humana no podía estar unida, ni viva… yo lo aleje de ti, yo lo advertí, yo lo cuide, todo detrás de ti, pero cruzo la raya, fue demasiado lejos Liam, le di una oportunidad, y ahora ha vuelto, porque soy su hermano no lo he matado… esta vez

- Dawn lo quiere

- Eso lo dices para su defensa, porque, no le estas ayudando, como mas lejos de Dawn mas seguro estará

- Sabes que no estará lejos, es como tu… y al igual que tu prefiere morir que perder aquello que quiere… y ahora quiere a Dawn

- Dejare que este con ella, pero como vea un pequeño rasguño en la piel de la chica lo matare con mis propias manos… se lo he dicho

- Habla el demonio o hablas tu William

- No lo se, ninguno, los dos… lo único se que se a despertado, y el tuyo también

- Ya nos lo advirtió… ¿Qué aremos?

- Huir como siempre… tenias razón cundo me dijiste que este no era el mejor lugar para que estuvieran, pero lo veía tan lejano incluso tenia la teoría que lo que nos dijo fuera solo una mentira, un de muchas en que los libros solamente cuenta algo para rellenar hojas… pero cierto, lo noto… quiere sangre…. ¿y si no consigo pararlo?

- Lo conseguirá… igual que yo, que propones que se lo contemos

- Eso eres tu el que sabe manejarse en estas situaciones, yo simplemente te sigo

- suspirando – Pues será mejor que me ayudes, porque esta vez estoy perdido, no se si contarlo, si ocultarlo, si rendirme, o si preparar algún plan para que no caiga ni la minima sangre

- Y si cae que sea nuestra

- Exacto

- Estoy tan cansado de huir, de esconderme, de ocultar todo y a la vez nada…

- Lo se… yo también estoy cansado, pero sabíamos donde nos metíamos cuando aceptábamos ese destino

- ¿Seguro? A mi no me lo preguntaron, ni me dijeron cual seria mi destino ni que mi cometido, simplemente me deje llevar por Dru

- Y yo por Darla… tienes razón, cuando dijiste que nosotros fuimos unas victimas hace ya tanto… pero nosotros durante muchos años, dejamos ese mismo rastro de inocentes…

- Si, y cosas peores

La puerta se abrió, y la luz del pasillo corrió por toda la habitación, dejando las dos personas hasta ahora ocultas en la oscuridad, expuestos a la tenue luz, la silueta de una mujer entre cortaba la luz que entraba

- Hey estáis aquí…

- Spike miro a Ángel y luego a Buffy, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Como si no lo supieras

- Si… pero queda mejor hacerse la sorprendida… vienes

- ¿Vienes?

- ¿Dónde?

- Me lo dice a mí…

- Eh no ha especificado, yo he respondido

- sonriendo –Buffy… hoy me quedo aquí

- murmurando - Pues vaya…

- girándose para mirar a Spike – Spike

- haciéndose el sorprendido - ¿Qué? – entendiendo la mirada de Ángel – era broma, lo quiero para mi Buffy, tantos años de enemistad, nos han unido

- sonriendo – Esta bien… pero si hay algún problema

- Serás la primera en saberlo

- empezando a cerrar la puerta – Porque no os creer

A medida que la puerta se cerraba los rasgos de los dos vampiros fueron cambiado, su casi forzadas sonrisa fueron desapareciendo y empezaron a dar paso a esas miradas preocupadas serias distantes

- ¿No crees que sospecharas?

- Como si ya no lo hiciera… pero me da igual prefiero que sospeche que no que lo sepa…

- No es Buffy la que me preocupa

- ¿Entonces?

- Willow…

- ¿Crees que puede notarlo?

- Si… si no es por nosotros, es porque algo esta cambiando tanto fuera como dentro

- Puedes hablar con ella

- Si…

Mientras en el exterior de la habitación

- No ha ido bien ¿verdad?

- Si… estaban bien, al menos no se estaban matando, estaban tranquilos, lo que me preocupa mas… algo ocultan, y no quiero que me lo cuenten

- Dales tiempo

- Eso es lo que no se si tenemos tiempo…

- Willow miro la puerta y luego a Buffy, sus sospechas cada vez era mayores y esos sueños mejor dicho pesadillas no la ayudaban – Intenta hablar con Ángel, yo hablare con Spike quizás si están separados son mas vulnerables… y cuentan algo

- subiendo los últimos escalones, y poniéndose al lado de las dos mujeres - No lo creo, cuando un hombre pretende que una chica no sepa nada de su pasado no… no suelta prenda – mirando a Buffy - ¿Cómo están los chicos muertos?

- Callados… pero sabes que Xander, no durara mucho, porque quizás tu conoces a los hombres pero no conoces el poder que puede tener una mujer

- sonriendo – O si, si que lo conozco… acuérdate que salir con Cordelia, y con Anya, ellas eran muy poderosas sobre mi voluntad… pero ellos son vampiros de mas de un siglo de vida, y han visto a tantas mujeres que… - contemplando las miradas que le estaba echando Buffy y Willow – pero ninguna mejor que vosotras dos, seguro que los convencéis… buenas noches

- Vamos… será mejor que nosotras también durmamos un poco Buffy

- dando un ultimo vistazo a la puerta - Si

Mientras en una de las habitaciones

- No es gusto… - golpeando con fuerza uno de los zapatos que habían en el suelo

- ¿El que? – Andrew se estiro en la cama que había al lado, dormían juntos, en la misma habitación, y era una de sus mejores amigas pero hoy le daba miedo – y deja de golpear las cosas

- El que… - tirándose a la cama del lado – que no me dejen estar con Dean… Buffy puede estar con los vampiros que quiera, y a mi no me dejan… y encima de la casualidad de que es el hermano de Spike

- Si… - suspirando – se parecen, son tan masculinos, tan guapos… tan – mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Eeeh – chasqueando los dedos delante de el – deja descansar a tus hormonas, hoy es mi crisis… y no se parecen

- Si, si que se parecen – viendo la mirada de Dawn - pero son tan distintos… es verdad no lo había visto

- Lo odio

- ¿A Dean?

- No… a Spike, no tiene derecho pegarle

- No se… parecía que era algo entre ellos dos, y lo siento decirte pero Dean o Dylan estaban corriente, por eso te dijo lo que te dijo… sabia que Spike no quería verlo, y menos al lado tuyo

- ¿Por qué? Que hizo tan grave que… es un vampiro, con alma igual que ellos… se lo había pedido yo

- Dawn, dales tiempo, a el no le importa esperar un año o dos, en fin no envejecerá

- Pero yo si… y no quiero decir que quiera ser un vampiro pero… no quiero parecer una pervertida

- sonriendo – Estas muy lejos de parecer una pervertida, el es mayor que tu mucho mas, por cierto has visto lo de Spike y de lo Ángel… como chispeaban sus ojos

- Si… me ha dado miedo, nunca lo había visto… estos dos esconden algo, Dean lo sepa… aunque nadie quiera yo estaré con el…

- Y yo te apoyare… siempre y cuando no haya una pelea – sonriendo – no también te apoyaría, pero realmente los dos hermanos están tremendos

- Si… hace un tiempo me gustaba Spike lo encontraba sexy, y sigo encontrándolo… y la mayoría de mis amigas y chicas de la universidad también al igual que Ángel…

- Por eso vienen tanto a casa

- Si… - cerrando la luz de la habitación – pero no se lo cuentes a nadie…

- Como si no lo supieran

- Buenas noches Andrew

- Buenas noches Dawn

En la oscuridad de la noche, era difícil ver algo, pero el cielo algo cambiaba parecía que durante unos segundos ardiera para volver a la oscuridad, algo estaba pasando y en algunas habitaciones… eso ya era sabido, las noches eran movidas y una pasadilla tras otra aparecía en sus sueños… quizás una nueva a menaza o una vieja volvería aparecer

Continuara…


	9. Sueños

9. Sueños

El sueño invadió toda la casa y mientras unos tenían unos sueños placenteros otros querían despertar lo más rápido que podían, porque las pasadillas los perseguían

En esos ojos cerrados de la pequeña de las Summers se escondía una tranquilidad incierta… siempre había sido así su viva una incógnita, nunca supo que era verdad en su mente o una mentida impuesta por los monjes… pero ahora eso quedaba tan lejos, ahora solo estaba soñando, un sueño que nadie podía arrebatárselo, ni cambiárselo era suyo

- Dean…- corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad que ahora se encontraban tan vacíos, difícil de creer que no era un sueño, al final de ese largo pasillo estaba el, mirándolo con esa mirada triste y distante… pero parecía que ella no tenia toda su atención, sus ojos parecían mirar mas allá de ella… su rostro fue cambiando y Dawn se tuvo de obligar a darse la vuelta, pero allí no había nadie, solo ellos dos, su mirada volvió a la de Dean que ahora la miraba – Dean

- corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola – Dawn, que hace aquí… el no quiere qu…

- besándolo – El no esta aquí… es un sueño Dean hasta yo lo veo, solo estamos tu y yo

- No lo creo Dawn… el esta aquí

- ¿Spike?... no, no esta aquí, este es mi sueño

- ¿Spike? ¿Quién es Spike? yo me refiero a el - señalando detrás suyo

- Iba a replicar, a decir que Spike era su hermano, pero otra vez se giro con algo de terror mas que la ultima vez, pero el pasillo volvía a estar vacío no había nadie solo ellos - No hay nadie

- Están aquí Dawn, tienes de irte

- Dean no hay… ¿están? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

- agarrándole la mano y arrastrándola pasillo arriba – Tienes de esconderte, ellos no pueden encontrarte, son peligrosos, no estas seguro… no, no lo estas

- ¿Qué pasa Dean?

- No… puedo

No puedo acabar la frase porque la oscuridad los invadió, lo ultimo que sintió fue como alguien lo apartaba de el, y aunque intentaba escaparse de quien la cogía no podía, era demasiado fuerte y ella demasiado débil… sentía como cada vez el agarre era mas fuerte como la arrastraba en la oscuridad y ella no podía hacer nada, no sabia quien era no sabia porque pero en algún momento dejo de luchar y dejo que las sombras le invadieran, el frío y el miedo la despertaron… mirando a su alrededor lo único que vio fue su habitación y a la cama del lado a Andrew durmiendo tranquilamente, y aunque hasta ahora había sentido frío ahora un sudor frío corría por toda su frente y su respiración agitada era lo único que rompía el silencio de la habitación… poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar llevándola quizás a un sueño un poco mas tranquilo

La habitación de Buffy parecía vacía por el silencio que reinaba solo las siluetas de dos mujeres hacia acto de que allí había alguien, la ausencia de Ángel fue sustituida por la de su mejor amiga, fue grata la compañía estuvieron hablando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron

- ¿Qué?... – mirando al su alrededor y viendo que esta en su antigua casa, en Sunnydale, lugar de sus peores y mejores momentos… un temblor corrió por todo su cuerpo, no se sentía cómoda estando allí, los recuerdos le invadían solo al ver cada rincón de esa casa… con paso lento fue hasta la cocina donde el ruido de una sartén chocando con el frío mármol le había llamado la tensión - ¿Hola?

- Buffy cariño – girándose y dejando ver ese rostro dulce, que tanto anhelaba volver a ver…

- ¿Mama?... – entrando en la cocina y abrazándola, no sabe cuanto duro tampoco le importo, solo cuando todos sus instintos la advirtieron se aparto

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – observando el rostro de Buffy – parece que hayas visto un fantasma

- Y eso es lo que estoy viendo

- Oooh… lo dices porque… si es cierto, ni en los sueños puedes olvidar ese pequeño hecho

- ¿Pequeño echo?... mama estas muerta

- Si, pero en los sueños no… y no estas aquí para hablar de un echo imposible de negar… seria perder el tiempo no crees

- Sabes… la experiencia de enfrentarme al primero me hizo ver que no podía confiar con gente que ya no estaba viva

- Te diría que haces bien, pero no puedo… en fin confías tu vida a dos vampiros… ellos murieron mucho antes que yo… incluso fueron malos, tu misma me lo dijiste

- No es lo mismo… ellos han cambiado ellos… no están bajo tierra ahora

- Esa es forma de hablarme… ¿Dónde esta Dawn?

- Durmiendo… supongo

- No ha venido contigo

- Normalmente nadie viene conmigo en mis sueños, ¿Qué pasa mama?

- Oh cariño, si te lo pudiera decir… - mirando detrás de Buffy, la sombra de la preocupación se dibujo en su rostro – tienes de irte, están apunto de llegar

- ¿Quién?

- No, puedo decírtelo están aquí – Buffy siguió la mirada de su madre, giro poco a poco su cabeza pero allí no había nada, ni sentía nada… cada vez sus sueños eran mas raros

- No hay nadie mama

- Si, si que hay, no puedes confiar… no puedes están aquí, ellos no tardaran… - empezando a reír – y tu no podrás hacer nada… no, no podrás, ellos están aquí y no puedes hacer nada... pobre niña perdida no lo sabe, ellos están aquí y no puede hacer nada

- dando un paso atrás al ver que su madre riendo – Tu no eres mi madre

- Que lista eres cazadora… pero igualmente te he dado la respuesta – el rostro de su madre fue desapareciendo y solo una sombra se podía ver donde había estado ella, solo una sombra se veía en ahora la oscura habitación, la sensación de una mano fría rozando su hombro la despertó, su respiración era agitada, poco a poco se toco el hombro donde había sentido que alguien le había rozado… aun estaba frío, solo unos segundos de tranquilada tuvo al ver a su amiga descansando a su lado, sin ningún miedo… quizás solo había sido un sueño, no siempre tenia de ser premonitorio

Aunque su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, en sus sueños no podía para, sentía que algo pasaba en la oscuridad de alguna calle, donde los sueños la habían llevado… sentía las miradas y los murmullos de todos y de ninguno porque allí no había nadie ecepto ella

- ¿Quién hay? – girándose de golpe, para no dar mucho tiempo la espalda en algún lugar en concreto

- Es que no lo entiendes brujita

- ¿Entender que?

- Puedes ser poderosa, pero no ingeniosa, preciosa… no lo vez están aquí

- ¿Quién?

- Ellos… y tu no los vez, shhh… pero es un secreto… - alzando la voz – un secreto a voces… - una risa sonó por todo el callejón seguido de otra mas

- ¿Quién eres muéstrate?

- No soy tu sirviente brujita…

- Me llamo Willow

- O perdona, solo decía lo que veía en ti… eres un bruja, una bruja poderosa… pero ya te lo he dicho, eres ingenua, al igual que tu amiga

- ¿Buffy?

- ¿Quién si no? ¿Xander?... un mortal insignificante al igual que esa rarito y la hermanita… uuum tubo mucho poder… pero pufff, - chasqueado los dedos, o eso es lo que le pareció oír - se fue, ahora es una mas, no en caja con vosotros, o vosotros no encajáis con ellos

-No somos un jodido puzzle para tener que encajar con nada… - mirando a su alrededor - ¿Quién eres?

- Ya lo has preguntado antes preciosa, eres muy joven para tener demencia…

- Pues dime quien eres

- Aaah no puedo me gusta el misterio… y así es mas divertido, ¿no crees?

- No

- Brujita… no estamos aquí para presentarnos

- No, no estamos para eso

Otra vez la segunda voz hizo acto de presencia, pero igual que con la primera voz, no podía ver el propietario, sabia que tanto delante suyo como detrás había alguien, pero ella no veía nada, ni nadie…

- Dos contra una

- No… preciosa, no vamos hacerte nada…

- ¿Y que queréis?

- Que los pares… páralos y nos iremos – Willow no sabia donde mirar, una voz provenía de delante de ella y otra de detrás… si no querían hacerle nada porque no se mostraban

- ¿Parar a quien? o ¿A quienes?

- Ssshhh… es un secreto, solo páralos

- Esto es de locos…

- Tu sabes quien son… páralos, páralos

La oscuridad la invadió, y el agarre fuerte que alguien hacia sobre su mano, la hizo asustarse… pero solo el frío tacto la hizo despertar, al igual que Buffy su respiración era agitada… y su mirada se movía por toda la habitación, hasta encontrar con la mira de Buffy que la miraba, con la duda en sus ojos… la mano que había sido agarrada, estaba helada… y un pequeño suspiro surco por toda la habitación

- Tenemos de hablar…

- Lo se

Y los sueños seguían en movimiento, y la habitación de los dos vampiros no era una excepción

El rostro de Ángel, estaba serio, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión… sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula… era solo un sueño pero era tan real

En la prisión que estuvo, cuando perdió el alma, es donde el sueño le había llevado… estar encerrado nunca le gusto, ni como Ángelus ni como Ángel… le había dado siempre miedo, perder la poca liberta que ya poseía

- Vaya hemos atrapado al gato en vez del pájaro…

- mirando a su alrededor y viendo una silueta en la mas profunda oscuridad - ¿Drusilla?

- Si papi… - dando unos pasos adelante y separándose de la oscuridad – sabia que me reconocerías, ella me había dicho que no… pero lo has hecho…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho?

- Ángelus…

-Darla - dándose la vuelta, para contemplar el rostro de la mujer - ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- En tus sueños querido, es el único lugar donde te puedo ver… -caminando alrededor de el, y acariciando su rostro al estar frente a el - … no puedo estar lejos de ti

- aplaudiendo – Y menos ahora… papi, volverás y mi caballero oscuro también

- apartándose de Darla - ¡No!

- No puedes evitarlo querido… ellos están aquí, no podrás hacer nada para salvarlos…

- Apestas a humanidad papi, y mi poeta también… pero ellos están aquí, y no podréis hacer nada… simplemente observar

- golpeando los barrotes de su prisión – No…

- Siéntate cómodo aquí Ángel… esta jaula será tu casa, durante mucho tiempo

- Ángel se movía de una lado a otro de la jaula como animal engaviado, y eso es lo que era, observando a las dos mujeres que le sonreían burlonamente, no sabia como pero en algún momento Darla había salido de esa jaula para estar ahora libre al lado de Drusilla - ¿Qué, queréis?

- A ti… a William, nuestra familia

- Nunca hemos tenido una familia... no éramos una familia

- poniéndose frete a Ángel, solo los barrotes fríos los separaban – Ahora lo seréis

- escupiéndole en la cara – Zorra…

- limpiándose los rastro de saliva que tenia en su rostro – Vez ya empezamos como lo dejamos… pero esta vez nadie volverá a ponerte una alma, ¡nadie! Me has oído Liam

- otra vez los aplausos de Drusilla rompieron el tenso silencio – Ya están aquí…

Ángel siguió la mirada de las dos mujeres, pero el no veía nada… pero si oyó, unos pasos acercándose a ellos

- Salvarlos… salvarlos – fue un susurro pero lo suficiente fuerte para que pudiera oírlo, no sabia si había sido solo el viento o su imaginación, pero parecía que las dos mujeres no lo habían oído… una fría mano rozo su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose en la habitación, donde a su lado podía ver a Spike, la noche iba a ser movida

El la cama del lado, los movimientos nerviosos de Spike, destacaban en la calma en la que normalmente dormía, pero no podía… no podía para, no si estaba allí

Su anterior casa… su tierra natal, allí se encontraba… el chispeo de la madera ardiendo, era lo único que rompía el frío silencio de esa casa

- ¿William? ¿William eres tú? ¿Has vuelto? – una mujer de edad avanzada se acercaba a el, sus pasos eran lentos y su bastón crujía cada vez que lo apoyaba en el suelo – llevo tanto esperándote

- dando un paso atrás – No, no puedes… no puedes ser tu, no así

- ¿Qué? – observando el pelo y la ropa de Spike – cariño que llevas puesto, y que le ha pasado a tu pelo

- No… -dando otro paso atrás hasta chocar contra la pared – no te me acerques, tú no eres mi madre…

- Querido, llevo tanto esperándote, tanto… un siglo no pasa tan rápido

- ¿Qué?

- Creías que no sabia quien eres… al menos ahora, mi William, mi querido hijo… ahora solo te conocen como Spike, pocos pronuncian tu nombre… lo he visto todo cariño

- No eres real…

- Claro que no soy real… pero en tus sueños si

- Yo no sueño contigo madre… no desde hace años

- Lo se… pero esta vez, he sido yo la que he querido soñar contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- dejando de caminar, y observando a Spike a pocos centímetros de el – Para advertirte…

- ¿De que?

- De que ya están aquí

- ¿Quién están aquí?

- mirando detrás de el - Ellos

- siguiendo la mirada de su madre, pero al igual que los demás, no vio a nadie - ¿Quién?

- Ellos William, ayúdalos, ayúdale… no los dejes, no le dejes

- No te entiendo…

- volviendo a mirar detrás de el y cambiando su rostro por el de preocupación - Tienes de irte William

- Mama – notando los labios de la mujer en su mejilla

- Estaré bien, be…

Una risa resonó por toda la casa al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad invadía la estancia

- ¿Mama?

- Ooooh que bonito… buscando a mama

Spike alzo la vista para chocarse con unos ojos celeste… no unos cualquiera no… eran sus ojos, su mirada, era el

- ¿Qué?

- No lo entiendes Spike… soy libre, pero tu…– al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esa palabras un trozo de madera se clavaba en el abdomen de el, ante los gritos de dolor y la risa burlona de William – ¡NO! - una mano acaricio el brazo de Spike el frío contacto lo saco del sueño, pero el dolor perduraba…

- William… - corriendo a su lado al oír los gritos… el olor de sangre lo alerto y cuando abrió la luz pudo ver como un charco de sangre empapaba la cama de Spike, como un rayo le vino en la mente la pelea que había tenido con Dylan hacia unas hora y como se le había abierto esa misma herida… sabia que Spike no se la había curado y el no se había acordado, ahora había perdido mucha sangre y auque no moriría de eso si que lo debilitaría, no le importaba el ruido que hiciera al salir de la habitación, solo quería que Spike dejara de sangrar, no pensó que eso llamaría la atención de toda la casa, no pensó en nada excepto en Spike

- ¿Qué ocurre?...- la voz suave de Willow, le distrajo durante unos segundos, pero no lo suficiente como para responderla, sintió como unos pasos le seguían hasta el baño, observo como alguien le cogía alguna cosa que se le había caído, y como le seguían hasta la habitación, no vio quien era, no le importaba ahora solo estaba Spike… y aunque la herida no era mortal, estaba muy lejos de serlo, le daba miedo verlo herido…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?... – una segundo voz se unió a la de Willow, cuando entraron en la habitación, sabia quien era… por suerte solo se habían percatado de el ruido ellas dos, o quizás eran las únicas suficientemente valientes como para salir a ver lo que ocurría

Al cabo de unos minutos, la herida había dejado de sangrar…

- Como se te ocurre irte a dormir y no currarte la herida…

- No me acordado, tenia demasiado cosas en la cabeza para recordarme de algo como esto… - señalando el vendaje – además brujita, no hubiera pasado nada si Ángel no hubiera salido corriendo de esa forma de la habitación

- Eh, solo estaba preocupado… tu eres el que ha empezado a gritar

- Estaba teniendo… olvídalo

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla

- Tú también cazadora

- Me parece que todos – observando el rostro de Ángel y de Willow – eso quiere decir que…

- No quiere decir nada, ha sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla… quizás por lo que a pasado esta noche

- No creo que sea eso… al menos no en mi caso, parecía más un mensaje, un aviso

- ¿De quien?

- No… no lo se

- Entonces como sabes que no te estaba mintiendo

- Porqu…

- Eh dejemos las discusiones para mañana, es mejor que durmamos, y mas tu William…

- Si será lo mejor

No hubo más palabras, no hubo más discusiones, solo se oyeron unos pasos subiendo hacia las habitaciones mañana seria otro día… ¿no?

Continuara…


End file.
